School Rivalry
by My-Life-Is-In-Music
Summary: Ashley is the basketball star. Spencer is the cheerleader. Problem? They attend different schools that happen to be rivals.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I know I have another story but this idea just wouldn't leave my mind. BTW I got this idea during a school assembly. Yeah I was that bored.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone. (Except Caitlyn)**

**Chapter 1**

Today is an exciting day. It's the first girls' basketball game of the season and my first time performing as a cheerleader. My best friend Madison convinced me to try out and apparently i was good enough to join the squad. We were playing against our biggest rival the Lincoln High Lions.

We are currently on the bleachers watching our team warm up and waiting for the rest of the cheerleaders to get here so we could change into our uniform.. The other team hasn't gotten here yet but the stands are getting crowded on their side of the bleachers. They all look excited for this game. Like I said, they're our rival so naturally both schools are excited.

The game starts at 7:00. I go to my bag to look for my phone to check what time it is but i don't find it.

"Crap"

"What's up Spence?" Madison asks me. Madison has been my best friend since Kindergarten. She was named Captain of the Cheerleading team this year. To everyone she seems like a bitch but under that she is a sweet and caring person.

"I think I left my phone in your car"

Madison goes to her own bag and takes out her car keys and tosses them to me. "Hurry up and get it. I think those nasty cats are arriving now and the game starts in 20 minutes."

"Thanks Mads" I say before jogging out the gym. I'm only wearing a black t-shirt and jeans so the coldness doesn't affect me right now. The parking lot is kinda far from the Gym so it takes me a while to get there. I spot Madison's car and make my way towards it. I quickly unlock the car and get my phone. Making sure I locked the car, I jog back towards the gym. I turn a corner and slam against someone sending me to the ground.

"Shit" I murmur hitting the ice.

"Are you okay?" A husky voice asks as I remain laying on the ground.

I open my eyes and see a gorgeous brunette standing above me. She has curly brown hair and the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen. She is wearing a white v-neck with a grey zip up hoodie and a black leather jacket over it. Her ripped black skinny jeans with black converse complete her look.

"Yeah I'm fine" I say as I sit up. She offers me her hand and helps me up. I feel these weird tingles going up my arm but they leave after she lets go of my hand.

"I'm sorry about that" She tells me as she picks up my fallen phone.

"It's fine, I wasn't looking where I was going" I say. Our fingers slightly touch as she hands me my phone. I place it in my back pocket.

"Are you here for the game?" I ask

"Yeah"

"What are you doing out here then?"

"I like the snow" she says looking up.

It's then that I notice that it's snowing I look up and smile. I always liked the snow. It's one of the reasons why I liked Ohio.

"Were you heading inside?" The brunette asks

"Yeah"

"Can I walk you?" she asks cutely.

I smile at her "Sure"

We start walking at a slow pace back to the Gym. The coldness is starting to affect me and I shiver a little when I feel the snow hitting my skin.

The beautiful stranger takes off her leather jacket "Here" She whispers and holds the jacket behind me. I am about to protest when she cuts me off "It's cold out here and you could get sick just wearing that T-shirt."

I slide my arms in the jacket and she adjusts it a little before continuing to walk.

"Thanks" I say as I fall into step with her.

She just smiles at me and I see her perfect white teeth.

"So why is this game so important?" She asks

"Are you new around here or something?" I joke

"Actually yeah I am"

"Really?"

"I moved here a month ago from L.A."

"Oh cool. And to answer your question, Lincoln High and North Shore have been rivals since the schools were built. The schools don't get along very well. "

"So it's Lions against Knights, the never-ending battle?"

"Exactly"

We are close to the Gym entrance now. I look around and don't see anyone around. I guess everyone already made their way inside. We walk under a light post and i slip on the snow-covered ice. Before I could hit the ground, I feel arms wrap around my waist.

I open my eyes and I am met with deep chocolate eyes.

"Careful" She whispers.

I break our eye contact and look past her head and see something hanging on the light post. **Is that mistletoe?**

The beautiful stranger follows my gaze and turns back to me.

"That's a random place to put mistletoe" She whispers.

"Yeah" I barely breathe out.

Her eyes meet mine then to my lips then my eyes again. She starts to lean in a little.

I found myself leaning in as well. My eyes flutter closed and I feel her breath on my lips.

I feel her soft lips on my own. I could have sworn I felt a spark.

She seems hesitant to keep going but before she can pull away, I kiss her back and she seems regain her confidence. I deepen the kiss and wrap my arms around her neck. .At this moment I forget everything. it's like nothing else matters. This just feels so… right. She slowly pulls away and rests her forehead against mine.

I try to catch my breath and open my eyes. She is still holding me by the waist and it feels so natural.

Before either of us has a chance to say anything my phone rings from my back pocket.

She slowly lets me go and I answer the phone.

"H-Hello?" I ask still a little dazed from the kiss.

"Spencer where the hell are you? The car isn't that far away."

"Sorry Madison I'll be right there"

"Hurry up the game is about to start'"

I hang up and look up to see gorgeous stranger

"I'm sorry to leave like this but I have to get going" She says walking backwards to the Gym.

"Yeah I have to get inside also"

"Maybe I'll see you some other time?" she asks. She looks so cute right now.

"Definitely" I say smiling at her.

With a satisfied smile she turns and runs to the Gym doors.

I looks at my phone and notice I have a little more than 5 minutes to change into my uniform. I also notice I still have the mysterious girl's jacket on. I was about to call after her but she was nowhere in sight.

**Maybe I will see her after the game.**

I jog into the Gym and get my bag then sprint to the locker room to change. I put my stuff into the locker including the leather jacket.

I run back to the Gym and the amount of people that are there surprise me. The bleachers are full and everyone is cheering for the game to begin. The Lions are all huddled up in the sidelines on the Visitors side. Our own team is huddled up talking about a strategic plan.

"Finally Spencer. I was about to sent a search party after you" Madison says

"Sorry got a little held up"

"With what?"

"I met someone" I said shyly

"Who?" Madison asked excitedly. Ever since I came out, Madison has been trying to get involved with my love life.

Before I could respond, Sarah, another girl in the cheerleading squad, came up to us.

"Did you guys hear about the new girl on the Lions' team?"

"No" Madison replied dryly

"She is supposed to be extremely hot"

"Don't care"

Sarah's smile fell and she went to join the others on the bleachers. The cheerleaders had their own little section. I looked at the cheerleaders on the other team and noticed they were all staring dreamy eyed at someone in Lions' team. I tried to figure out who it was but I couldn't see who it was.

"Alright Ladies and Gentleman, The game is about to begin. The Lincoln High Lions versus the North Shore Knights."

The announcer got everyone's attention. Everyone took their seats and Madison and I went to sit in the bleachers.

"So who was it?" Madison asked

"What?"

"Who was the girl that made you almost late?"

"I didn't get a name but she was really sweet, and kind, and-"

Just then, the mysterious girl walked to the center of the court. She had a Lions jersey on with 'Davies' on the back and the number '10'.

"and that's her" I finished staring at the girl.

Madison turned her head and saw her on the court.

"Damn girl, the fact that she is hot almost makes up for the fact that she is a Lion" Madison says

Suddenly her eyes go wide "Holy shit Spence. a _**Lion**_?"

I don't respond, I am still in shock myself.

**I kissed a Lion.**

**Ashley's POV**

Holy crap. I just kissed an angel. Those blue eyes of hers made me feel something inside of me. I never felt anything like this before. Not even in L.A. Its kinda like, I want to get to know her better, be around her, hold her.

Ok I have only known her a couple of minutes and I am feeling this way about her. Something is wrong with me.

Alright I need to focus.

After I left my angel I had to run to the boys locker room. The school let the cheerleaders and the basketball players use the boys locker room to change. When I get there I spot Caitlyn next to her is my bag of stuff.

"Ashley where have you been? Coach was getting pissed"

"Sorry I got a little distracted" I say as I begin to change.

"Distracted by what?" She asks while I put my shoes on.

"I'll tell you later. Right now we have a game to win"

"Let's do it!" With that we go out to the Gym and go to the rest of our teammates and coach.

"About time Davies" Coach tells me.

Coach is probably my favorite authority figure at school. She keeps up with my behavior while others get fed up with me. They all say I'm a 'rebel' or 'troublemaker' but coach doesn't seem to care what I do as long as I show up to practices and learn the plays. She is probably the only teacher I have respect for. She doesn't stake shit from anyone. I am the only person who get away with doing whatever I want. Anyone else and they have to deal with her wrath. She saw me playing basketball once drink P.E. and told me to try out. I was so good I was named captain.

"I told you I would make it on time." I told her.

"Ok This is the first game of the season make sure it counts" We go over our plays and strategize. Everyone huddles up.

"Alright, First game of the season, give it your best. Remember, we are Lions. We can't let anyone tame us" I tell them

"Lions on three" I put my hand in the middle and soon everyone puts their hands in as well.

"one, two, three, **LIONS**" Then we go into the court to start the game. I go to the middle for the jump ball. The ref throws the ball up and I jump for it along with the other girl.

The game has been pretty good. The Knights really know how to play. They are trying their hardest to win. The score is 59-57 with our team winning. Wait now its 59-59. There is 8 seconds left on the clock and I don't want to let my team down. Right now the knights have the ball. I quickly steal the ball and make my way down the court. I throw the ball on the three point line.

Swish.

The Lions on the bleachers go wild and run to the court to celebrate. After a couple of minutes of celebrating we go back into the locker room to get dressed. I change into track pants and white T-Shirt with my grey zip up hoodie over it. I put my uniform in my bag.

Caitlyn and I walk to the parking lot and look for my sister Kyla and my best guy friend Aiden. They came to support the team tonight.

Once we get there Kyla starts talking "Ashley I have been calling you for like ten minutes. Why didn't you answer?"

I look for my phone and then I remember. My Angel has it. I left my phone and car keys in the jacket I gave her.

"Shit. Kyla let me borrow you phone"

**Spencer's POV**

"Oh my god, that's Ashley Davies." Sarah says from beside me.. We are currently watching the game. It's pretty intense.

"Huh?

"Ashley Davies. Number ten. She is Ashley Davies"

"How do you know that?"

"She's famous. Her dad is in this band and she is always popping up in magazines and stuff."

"Oh" I spent the rest of the game watching her play like most of the people in this Gym.

After a disappointing defeat I change into my regular clothes and put the leather jacket on. **I forgot my own in Madison's car. **I meet up with Madison outside of the locker rooms and we start to go outside and to the parking lot. Telling her about what happened with Ashley.

_**She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad **_

"Spence, I think the jacket is singing"

I reach into the jacket pocket and pull out an iPhone it read 'Kyla"

"Should I answer it?"

Madison shrugged.

"Um Hello?"

"Thank goodness you answered"

"Yeah you didn't give me a chance to give you your jacket back"

"Can you meet me in the parking lot next to my car?"

"Sure but how do I know which one is your car?"

"I left my keys in the jacket as well. Just press the unlock button and the lights should light up. "

"Ok" then I hung up.

Madison and I make our way to the Parking lot and we see light light up when I press the button.

Ashley's POV

"Alright she is on her way" I tell everyone.

"Ok we are gonna go ahead and leave to get ready for the victory party." Kyla says.

She and Aiden get into his car and leave. I am left standing in my car with Caitlyn.

I tell her what happened with the angel while we are waiting.

The lights light up and I prepare myself to see the beautiful angel again.

I see her walking with another girl.

"That's her" I whisper to Caitlyn.

She is still wearing my jacket. Then I notice the bag she has slung over her shoulder. It has the word 'Knight' across it.

"Dude, she's a **Knight**" Caitlyn whispers to me.

**Hmm that might be a problem.**

**Ok That was all for now. Review and tell me if you like it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Proper introductions

**Thank you to anyone that reviewed. **

**A special thatnks to MackMoney, C-c-c-c-combo Breaker, and vfx for correcting me on my mistake with the coin toss. Don't worry I fixed it.**

**Chapter 2 **

**Spencer's POV**

"Just give her the jacket back and step away slowly" Madison tells me as we spot Ashley and another girl.

I'm not paying much attention as most of it is focused on Ashley right now. She has a bag slug over her shoulders with the word 'Lion' on it. The girl beside her has wavy black hair that goes past her shoulders and piercing grey eyes. I recognize her as another girls on the Lion's basketball team.

We reach them and I don't really know what to say.

"Um thanks for meeting me here. I really need my car keys to get home." She breaks the silence.

"Yeah no problem" I say as I hand her her phone and keys back. As I'm about to take the jacket off she stops me. "Keep it. It's even colder now and you are still only wearing a T-Shirt." I smile at her and she returns the gesture.

"I didn't get to properly introduce myself earlier. My name is Ashley Davies." She says holding her hand out for me to shake. I take her hand in my own and introduce myself. "I'm Spencer Carlin."

"Spencer…" She repeats still holding my hand, "I like it. It's different." The other girl chuckles a little and Ashley lets go of my hand.

"Oh um this is Caitlyn"

"Hey" She says

"Hi" I reply giving her a little wave

I bring Madison forward from behind me and introduce them.

"That was a good game you guys played" I tell them.

"Thanks" Ashley says shyly.

"Yeah your school was pretty good too." Caitlyn adds in.

"So Spencer I think we should be leaving now" Madison cuts in. I see Ashley's face fall a little.

"I'll meet you at the car" I tell her.

She looks at Ashley warily before nodding and leaving towards her car.

Caitlyn takes the keys from Ashley and opens the trunk of her black Porsche and puts her bag in before getting in the car. I think she was giving us some privacy to talk. **Wait a**_** Porsche?**_

"This is your car?" I ask her.

"No this is my baby" She replies with a smile.

"So why didn't you tell me you were a Lion?" I finally ask.

"If I remember correctly, you never told me you were a Knight either."

I give her a look then she finally replies. "I honestly didn't think it would matter. I mean other than Caitlyn and Aiden, you're the first person I met that didn't go crazy over seeing me so I decided not to bring it up. Besides, I didn't know you were a Knight,"

"Oh so that's what Sarah was talking about." I whisper understanding why Ashley thought I would go crazy about seeing her.

"Excuse me?" Ashley asks.

"Oh well another girl on the cheerleading squad told me that you are pretty famous."

"Ohh um yeah. You're in cheerleading?" she changes the subject clearly not wanting to talk about her fame.

"Yeah it's my first year on it."

"Congratulations"

"Thanks"

She glances at the car besides her and then back at me.

"I am really enjoying talking to you but I don't think I should keep Caitlyn waiting much longer."

"Yeah Madison isn't the most patient person in the world."

She chuckles a little. "So is it possible to see you again?"

I hesitate a little to answer but one look into her gorgeous brown eyes made the doubt in my mind fly out the window.

"Sure"

"Can I have your number then?"

After I give her my number, Madison drove up next to us.

"I told you she was impatient." I tell Ashley.

She chuckled a little.

"I'll see you soon Spencer."

"Bye Ashley"

She hesitates a little before she actually gets into her car. I get into Madison's car and we leave the school parking lot.

The ride was silent until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you mad?" I blurt out

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because Ashley's a Lion?"

"Look Spence, you like who you like. This is the first girl that has actually managed to catch your attention. Don't back away just because she is a Lion. If you actually like her, go for it. Don't let me stop you."

"Thanks Madison. Are you still sleeping over?"

"Of course. What better way to kick off winter break than a sleepover with my best friend?"

"You know the school is really weird. Why would they give us two weeks of break after the first basketball game of the season?"

"I don't know. All I know is that we are still have practice over break and so do the players."

We arrive at my house and head inside after getting our stuff. As we walk into the living room my mom greets us. She is on the couch watching a soap opera.

"Hi girls, how was the game?"

"We lost" I tell her.

"Aw I know this was a big deal for your school but don't worry there will be other games." She tells us.

"Yeah we know."

"But on the plus side, Spencer met a girl today" Madison pipes up.

Oh great just what I need. Both my best friend and my mom being involved in my nonexistent love life.

"Really honey that's great."

" We are gonna be up in my room." I say before she has time to ask me a million questions.

"Your father is working late tonight so I'm going to order pizza." She says while we make our way up the stairs.

"Okay mom" I say on my way up the stairs with Madison following behind me. Once we get there I get some more comfortable clothes and go to the bathroom to change.

When I walk out, Madison is on my computer on my desk.

"What are you looking up?" I ask

"I'm doing some research on that Ashley chick. I have to make sure she isn't a psycho." She replies.

I grab another chair and drag it next to the computer chair Madison is currently occupying.

"What's her last name?"

"Davies" I answer.

She opens up Google and types in **Ashley Davies.**

A lot of results pup up.

**Rock Star Raife Davies and daughter in New York.**

**Ashley Davies at Lakers basketball game in L.A.**

**Davies Troublemaker to move to Ohio.**

Madison clicks on that one and we see a picture of Ashley at the airport wearing sunglasses and surrounded by fans. She was singing a piece of paper for someone.

I start reading the article.

_**Ashley Davies, daughter of rock star Raife Davies, is said to be moving to Ohio for her last high school year. Sources say that the decision was made a little over a week ago but they do not know the reasons behind the decision. Ashley was seen the previous day with father Raife Davies while they enjoyed a day at the beach**__. _

There was a picture of Ashley wearing a bikini at the beach. She was next to a taller man with white hair. Behind them you could see other fans staring at them. At least they were polite enough to let them have their bonding time.

_**Later on in the afternoon they were spotted going into a restaurant for dinner. Both stopped at the entrance to give a couple of autographs and take pictures for fans.**_

There was a picture of Ashley posing for a picture with a fan.

_**After dinner they went to a local ice cream shop for dessert. After a couple more autographs and pictures, they called it a night and retreated to their L.A. mansion.**_

Madison scrolled down a little and we saw a picture of Ashley and her dad at the ice cream shop then another of them getting into a black car.

_**The next day Ashley was dropped off at the LA Airport where she waited to aboard her plane. For now we currently do not know the exact location of the young rebel's new home but we have our eyes open for her. **_

The final picture was of Ashley with her back turned to the camera. She was getting into the plane.

"Wow Spence. This girl really is famous"

All I could do was nod.

As Madison looked through other articles related to Ashley, my phone rang signaling I had a text message.

**Hey Spencer this is Ashley **

I smile when I read the text. After saving the number into my contacts I reply back.

**Ashley's POV**

I'm currently driving to my house with Caitlyn in the car. Its been five minutes since I left Spencer and Caitlyn still hasn't said anything to me.

"Alright just say it already"

"Say what?" She says playing dumb.

"I know you want to say something about Spencer."

"All I have to say is that you have good taste. She is Hot!"

I glare at her and she just laughs.

"This is the first time I have actually seen you nervous or insecure around a girl before."

"I know, there is just something about her that makes me feel different." I tell her honestly.

"Well you have about two weeks to win her over before classes start up again. Take advantage of the time that we don't have school. That way there won't be anything to hold her back from going out with you."

"What would hold her back from going out with me?" I ask.

"The fact that you are a Lion and she is a Knight should be enough for her to want to resist. The rivalry between the schools is serious. Not many people would be pleased finding out that a Knight and a Lion are hooking up."

"Do you think she would care what other people think?"

"I don't know because I don't know her. Most times we have games with North Shore there is some type of conflict happening. I try to not get into problems with them. Spencer seems different. She wasn't bitchy like most of the other students usually are. You know, this is actually the first time that a fight didn't break out." She says truthfully "I think it had something to do with you"

"What? Me? What did I do?" I ask half focusing on the road.

I'm pretty sure I have a confused look on my face because Caitlyn starts to explain more.

"Don't tell me you didn't see all of the girls and guys staring at you the entire time?"

"I honestly didn't notice." I tell her truthfully.

"Well you sure had everyone's attention." She tells me as we get to my house.

"Does she know who you are?" Caitlyn asks as we make our way to the front door.

"She told me some girl told her I was famous, but I don't think she knows how."

"You might want to ask her out sooner before she gets the wrong idea about you. Some of the things the media write about you are completely false. That's one of the reasons I didn't like you in the beginning. I thought you were a spoiled bitch because of the things I would read about you on magazines. They make you seem spoiled and self-centered."

"But you got passed that when I kicked your ass at basketball during P.E." I tell her.

"Yeah, but that was after you showed me the real you. You might have to show Spencer the real you before she reads all of those false articles about you."

Just then Kyla and Aiden enter the living room where Caitlyn and I are talking.

"Hey are you guys ready for the after party?" Aiden asks

"I'm not going" I tell them

"What?" Kyla yells

"I'm not in the party mood tonight. You guys have fun I'm gonna take a shower and crash" I leave for my room before anyone can say anything else.

I take my phone out once I'm in my room. I send Spencer a message.

**Me: Hey Spencer this is Ashley **

It didn't take long to get a reply.

**My Angel: Hey Ashley :)**

**Me: Are you busy tomorrow?**

**My Angel: I'm gonna b with Madison in the morning but after that I don't have anything planned**

**Me: Would you like to do something with me?**

**My Angel: Sure**

She texts me her address and we agree on going out at 7:00 tomorrow night. I don't know where I am going to take her but I will make sure it's great.

**OK so next chapter will be their date. Review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry. I am the worst updater. School is really annoying but the god news is that I'm a senior and we only have a couple of weeks left of school. also i have been sick for the past week. but i am determined to get this chapter up for you guys.**

**By the way I want to take the time and say how amazing you all are. I checked my email just now and there were more than 150 alerts! I was overwhelmed by all the emails i received. Ohh and apparently I have a stalker now… Hmmm interesting**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING **

**Chapter 3: **

**APOV **

When I wake up i all i want to do is fall back asleep. Back to where i was holding a beautiful blue eyed angel to me. **WHOA… where did that come from?** I only met this girl yesterday and she has me thinking like this? How about we take this a little slower? I know i like her. That much I can admit. She makes me feel like a normal person. I have never actually been in a relationship despite what the tabloids say. This whole dating thing is new to me and i will probably mess it up if i rush it. I might have to slow things down with her.

With that in mind i get up from my comfortable bed and make my way to the bathroom to freshen up a little bit before going down to the kitchen.

I start to make breakfast. I don't mean to brag but I am a really good cook. Not many people know this and the ones that do say i have some serious skills. As i am flipping the pancake batter i hear feet thumping down the stairs.

"Morning Caitlyn" I say without turning my head from the stove.

"hmm" She sleepily replies. I turn to look at her and she is standing in the kitchen doorway rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. she is still in her pajamas which consist of sweatpants and a large T-Shirt.

"Take a seat. the pancakes are almost ready" That seems to wake her up some more because she happily bounces to take a seat on a stool by the counter where i have set everything up. I have orange juice and milk our along with french toast and some chopped fruit. There are a couple of cups and plates for us along with the silverware of course.

"What time is it?" Caitlyn asks as she serves herself a glass of milk.

"About 8-ish" I reply setting down a batch of pancakes in front of her.

"Damn, i seem to be forgetting that your an early riser." she says as she takes a bite out of a pancake. "and a freaking great cook" She devours the rest of the pancakes in record time. Luckily i prepared for this and made sure to make enough batter for the both of us. Being in sports and all we tend to eat a lot. Im very thankful for my fast metabolism and my athletic skills of else i wouldn't be as in-shape as i am now.

"So what's happening today?" Caitlyn asks through a mouth full of french toast.

"Well I have a night with Spencer and i will probably spend the entire day just thinking about where to take her"

"Are you still sure about this? About her?"

"Yes, but i want to try and take this slow. I have never been in a relationship before and i want to try and do it all right. But i just don't know where to take her. I need to take her somewhere that says 'lets get to know each other first before tabloids say we slept together' Do you have anything in mind that could help?"

"How about a party? you can always see a person for who they really are when they have had a few drinks in them."

"I don't want her to think I'm a party animal. And i don't want to go anywhere too public. Paparazzi might show up."

"True"

"I think I might take her somewhere out of town."

"I think thats a good idea. That way you are less likely to see anyone from either schools." Caitlyin pointed out

"I guess that is a safer option, i don't know how would feel to have people finding out that we are hanging out together. I still don't get the rivalry between the schools but I'm not gonna let it get in the way of being with Spencer."

By now we were done eating and just sitting.

"Alright well how about some hoops to cleat up your mind a bit"

"You're on"

**An hour and a half later…**

"Fuck Ash" Caitlyn panted "Why" pant "do you" pant "have to be" pant "so damn good?"

"Well someone had to be better than you to teach you al lesson" I said on y way to the mini fridge in the side of the court.

We were in my indoor basketball court just finishing our game. After an intense game I came out the winner of the two.

"Well jeez do you ever run out of energy?"

"Not while I'm playing" I say tossing her an orange Gatorade.

She quickly finished half of the bottle in a few seconds while still trying to regain her breathing.

I on the other hand just stood there watching her tired state while taking sips of my own red Gatorade. I love Fruit Punch.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, are you gonna lay here for a while more?"

"Yeah I think so. Yesterday's game didn't tire me out like today, i need to work on my game"

"Alright just don't wear yourself out too much." I left Caitlyn to herself and went to shower

After my shower i feel fresh and clean. I am picking out my clothes and thinking about where to take Spencer when my phone rings. I grab my phone from the dresser and see that Kyla is calling me so i answer it.

"Davies"

"Ashley wow you actually picked up on my first try at calling you"

"Whatever, What do you want Kyla. I doubt you're calling to say hi when we live together. By the way where did you go this morning?"

"I went for a jog and then I ran into some friends and we stopped for some coffee. And I was calling to let you know that Jake is having a party tonight." She responds. Jake is a college guy who is always throwing parties. He always invites us to come since we are 'cool enough to be at a college party'. His words not mine. I have been to a couple of his parties. They are pretty fun. Lots of drinking going on and games and drinking games. Always a good time.

"Hmm i have plans tonight but if things don't work out i will stop by for a bit."

"Is it that girl you met yesterday?"

"Yes it is. Do you have a problem?"

"No. I am friends with some of the kids at that school and she is pretty popular and really nice."

Kyla is always the one to get along with everyone. No matter what she can get someone to like her. Its part of the Davies Charm.

"Well I still have to figure out where i am gonna take her so I will talk to you later"

"Ok I will probably be home soon"

Right after i hung up my phone started to ring again. Thinking it was Kyla again I didn't bother to check the caller i.D.

"What now?" I ask exasperatedly.

"Um Ashley?" a sweet voice asks.

My eyes widen as i take the phone from my ear to check the the screen. 'My Angel' reads in bold letters. Oh crap.

"Spencer i am so sorry i thought you were my sister" i hear giggling before Spencer speaks again.

"It's fine Ashley" there is a slight pause before she talks again "I called because I needed to talk to you"

"What about?"

"Do you think we could hang out some other time? Madison slept over my house yesterday and forgot her house keys. Her parents left early this morning for a two week vacation along with my parents. so now she has no way of getting in her house. I would feel bad if i were to leave her here by herself." Aww she is so cute and caring.

"Spencer chill its no problem. I get it."

"Really?"

"Yeah but if you still want to go out bring her along and we could do something fun"

"Like what?"

"How about a party?"

**Later that night…**

SPOV

Alright its 8:28 Ashley said she would pick us up around 9:00 and i still have nothing to wear. I look into my closet and look at all of my clothes frustrated. just then Madison comes into the room. One look at all of the clothes on the bed and the floor and she knows what is happening. Without a word she picks up a pair of light blue skinny jeans from the floor and a white band T-shirt from my bed.

"I don't get why you are so nervous, this isn't a date its a party. Here you will look hot in these. Simple always looks good on you." With that she leaves but not before picking out some shoes for me to go along with the outfit.

After i get dressed i put on some light makeup and decide to leave my hair down. By the time i am done it is 9:27. I go down to the living room and see Madison on the couch ready to go. She had to borrow some of my clothes since she is still locked out of her house. We are gonna have to figure something out about that situation. A short while later we hear a car on the driveway. I look out the window and see Ashley and her friend Caitlyn getting out of a nice white car with black tinted windows. Ashley spotted me and smiled at me. I smiled back and held up a finger signaling that we would be out in a little bit. I put on a light sweater on and waited while Madison did the same. It wasn't as cold out tonight as last night. Once that was done we left the house making sure i locked it and had my phone and keys with me.

We walk towards the car while i am staring at what Ashley is wearing. She has a black skinny jeans and a grey shirt under a black jean jacket. She looks hot.

"You look great Spencer" Ashley says with a smile. I blush a little at the comment and reply back to her.

"Thanks, you too." with a smile she leads me to the passenger side of the car and opens the door for me.

I thank her as i get in the car and put my seat belt on. I see Caitlyn open the door for Madison behind the drivers side. Madison gets in the car and i see her cheeks are a light shade of pink. It might be caused by the semi-cold weather. Ashley gets into the drivers seat while Caitlyn takes the seat behind the passenger seat.

"Alright the party is just a couple of miles away from here." Ashley says while she starts the car up and out of the driveway.

We were listening to the radio and just talking about random things. Surprisingly we all got along great. Even Madison's bitchy attitude seemed to subside a little. Ashley and Caitlyn are really funny.

Then Madison couldn't hold her curiosity longer because she decided to blurt the one question that probably made Ashley a bit nervous.

"So Ashley, your pretty famous right?"

"Umm…" She takes on hand off the steering wheel and rubs the back of her neck, "Well my dad is"

"But so are you." Madison states.

"Well yeah a little, i guess"

"So do you have like paparazzi following you around all the time?"

"Not right now, no one really knows that I am here right now."

"Wouldn't someone from your school tell anyone that you are here?"

"Well they could but no one has said anything yet."

"Hmm, so do you have fans that recognize you everywhere?"

By now i can see Ashley relaxing a little bit at Madison's questions.

"It happens sometimes when i am in a public place."

"Cool" Madison says satisfied with the answers she received. Ashley looks at me and i smile at her. She smiles back and returns her attention towards the road ahead. After a couple more minutes we arrive at our destination. There is a huge house with college kids scattered all over the house. The party looks to be on full swing from the inside. I break my eyes away from the house to notice that we have already parked and Ashley is once again holding the door open for me. I smile and get out noticing that Caitlyn opened the door for Madison. We head to the house and enter without knocking. There are people everywhere. the house is pretty big but the dance floor is still packed there are groups all around the place huddled together. Im not sure what they are doing but i am pretty sure that i will find out. Ashley leads us to the kitchen and starts to make herself a drink with the huge variety of bottles. Once she is done she faces me.

"Do you drink?"

I shook my head no and it doesn't seem to surprise her.

"Do you want a pop?"

I nod yes and she turns around and gets a can of 7-up. **My favorite**. She pours it in a red SOLO cup and hands it to me

"Thanks" She just smiles at me then takes a sip of her drink.

Madison and Caitlyn already have their cups in their hand and are looking around at the party.

"DAVIES" i turn my head to the person that yelled out. I guy with blond hair in a T-shirt and jeans approaches us and bear hugs Ashley and lifts her off the ground.

Ashley laughs a little before finally greeting him. "Hey Jake"

He puts her down turns to Caitlyn. "How's it going

He finally notices Madison and I.

"And who are these lovely ladies?"

"Jake this is Madison and Spencer. Guys this is Jake. This is his party."

"This is a pretty sick party" Madison says to him.

"Thanks."

"Is Kyla here yet?" Ashley asks him.

"Yeah she got here a few minutes before you guys. She was with Aiden"

She nods.

"Take a look around, there are a lot of games going on right now. Ashley and Caitlyn know how this works and they will probably tell you the rules. Laterz." With a wave he disappears in the mass of people in the dance floor.

"Rules?" Madison asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah he just wants to make sure no one gets hurt." Caitlyn answers her.

"Alright you can tell me them while we are dancing." Madison takes Caitlyn's free arm and drags her to the dance floor.

"So what are the rules?" I ask turning to Ashley.

"Well its really just one. Don't drive if have had something to drink. He lets people spend the night here and he also calls up a bunch of cabs to take people home once the party starts to settle, he pays for everything."

"Wow" i say

"Yeah he is pretty loaded and doesn't want to risk people getting hurt." she replies.

Just then a girl with short blond hair wearing a short black dress and black heels tackles Ashley into a hug. I got to admit, she is pretty hot. Not as hot as Ashley but still.

"Ashley you actually made it. there have been many girls asking about you" she said letting her go. She sees me standing new to Ashley.

"oh sorry i didn't know you brought a date" she says facing me with a smile. "I'm Heather" she says sticking her hand out.

"Spencer" I replied shaking her hand. I liked her. I don't know if it is because of her nice attitude or because she assumed I was Ashley's date.

"This isn't a date" Ashley says before taking a big gulp of her drink.

"Well then would you like to go dance with me Spencer?"

"sure" i take a final gulp of my 7-up while Heather says something to Ashley.

We make our way to the dance floor and we start to dance.

"So do you go to school with Ash?"

"No i attend a different school."

"your in college?" the blonde asks confused.

"No I go to North Shore"

"A Knight" she mused "well that might be a bit of a challenge for you guys. Ashley isn't the type to give up so you will probably get through it."

"Yeah if anything ever happens between us" i state.

"She likes you. I can tell." before i can respond to that i feel arms warp around my waist. Heather is smirking as she turns and leaves the dance floor.

"Spencer you are a really good dancer." I feel Ashley's breath on my neck. We keep moving to the beat of the music for a long while. By the time we are back in the kitchen we are both thirsty for a drink.

After Ashley makes another drink for herself she turns towards me.

"Do you want another pop or do you want to try something different?"

"What are you drinking" i ask her. She hands me her cup without a word and i take a little sip. My eyes instantly light up at the taste.

"Ashley this is so good, you have to make me one"

She quickly makes me a drink and once i am drinking from it Heather comes up to us.

"Hey guys ready to play some drinking games?"

_**Shit. This is gonna be a long night.**_

**OK… this chapter is not my best but i had to give you guys something after a long wait. Next chapter will be much better. Promise.**

**oh and if anyone is interested on what introduced my to South of Nowhere look up Mentira Divina by Nox Hema on Youtube. That is when i first got introduced to SoN.**

**Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has been so long. I felt like writing some Spashley today. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

**Spencer's POV**

A couple of rounds of beer-pong later and we are all sitting down on the floor in a circle. I met Ashley's sister Kyla and Aiden. Madison and Caitlyn joined us along with a couple of other girls. We are all playing Truth or Dare. Everyone is pretty wasted except for Caitlyn. I am pretty much on the verge of being drunk. I never drank this much but loosing at beer-pong has the effect on you.

Right now Heather is asking Aiden a question.

"Aiden who is your man-crush?"

"JUSTIN BEIBER!" He shouts out.

Everyone just stares at him while he looks proud of what he said.

"What?" he asks.

Kyla just shakes her head at him and tells him it is his turn.

"Ashley I dare you to kiss the two hot girls right next to you."

I gulp nervously because i am sitting on her right and Madison is sitting on her left.

"Whoa hold up. I might be drunk but not drunk enough to forget that i am straight." Madison state.

"It's just a game. If anything, you might even change teams." Heather tells her.

"But-"

Madison didn't have a chance to finish her protest because Ashley takes her face in between her hands and brings their lips together. At first Madison tries to resist but she then closes her eyes and starts to kiss back. I feel something in the pit of my stomach but i think it has something to do with the alcohol in my system. Everyone in the group starts wolf whistling at them. After a few more seconds they break apart. Madison looks dazed with her eyes still closed. She breathes out a "Wow" while opening her eyes and staring at Ashley who is now looking at me.

I suddenly feel butterflies in my stomach while Ashley leans closer. She cups my face with her right hand and brings me forward. I close my eyes and soon i feel her warm lips on my own. I can faintly make out more wolf whistles from the others but i am enjoying myself too much to care. My hands reach forward and grasp a handful of Ashley's jacket collar and bring her closer to deepen the kiss. I don't know how long we were kissing but it is brought to an end when we hear shouts coming from the make shift dance floor. Ashley gently pulls back and she has a slightly dazed look on her face.

We hear something smash on the ground and then more sooting before Ashley turns quickly scanning the area. Her eyes widen a little before she quickly gets up and runs towards the shouts. I sit there and stare at her retreating back.

"She is a really good kisser" Madison tells me. I turn to look at her but before i can say anything the music stops and a loud voice announces that the party is over. People start to leave while Ashley comes back.

"What happened?" I ask immediately.

"There was a fight between Jake and two guys."

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah i helped him kick them out" She replies

"Are you ok?" i asked checking her face for any signs of damage.

"I'm fine, they know better than to mess with me."

Just then Jake walks in with an ice-pack on his left eye.

"Hey you guys are crashing here tonight. Its late and I don't want you guys driving around at these hours."

"Sure but i'm watching some T.V. right now 'cause i'm not tired." Heather states

"I'm gonna go ahead and sleep but feel free to help yourselves to anything in the kitchen if you guys get hungry. You all know where the guest rooms are". With that he leaves up the stairs and everyone moves to sit on the couch in front of the T.V. I end up sitting next to Ashley with her arm over the back of the couch behind me.

"Are you tired? It's already 2:30" She asks.

Everyone is a bit sober now but they are still wide awake.

"Nope. Are you?" I ask

"No but i am hungry." she says.

"Me too" I say

"I'll make us something to eat" she gets up and heads to the kitchen. While she is gone I look around at everyone else. Aiden is passed out on the floor, Kyla is drawing on his face with a black sharpie, Heather is flipping through channels and finally settles on sports recap. Madison and Caitlyn were laying on a couch together with Madison dozing off on Caitlyn's shoulder. Just then Ashley comes back with two sandwiches in one hand and two water bottles in the other. As we eat we watch the highlights for a basketball game that was played tonight.

"I've never been to a game before" I say loud enough for Ashley to hear.

"Aren't you a cheerleader?" she asks slightly confused. Cutest thing ever.

"Yeah but that's at high school basketball games. I've never been to a real professional basketball game." I explain.

"Well then I have to take you to one soon" she says as she finishes her sandwich and takes a sip of her water. She takes her jacket off while getting comfortable on the couch once again.

"I'm gonna hold you to that" I say while also getting comfortable on the couch.

Soon I find myself dozing off while resting my head on Ashley's shoulder.

XOXOXO

When I wake up the next morning to the smell of pancakes. My head hurts a little while I get up. I notice i'm on the couch in the living room with Ashley's jacket over me substituting a blanket. I slowly get up and see Aiden still on the floor with a fake mustache and glassed drawn on his face. I giggle at that and look for a bathroom to freshen up. One i am done I head to the kitchen and see everyone seated around eating breakfast. Ashley is by the stove flipping pancakes and is the first to notice me by the doorway.

"Morning Spence" She says.

Everyone looks up and says their greeting before returning to their breakfast.

"Morning" I sleepily say.

"Sit down and eat some breakfast that Ashley prepared for us."

I look at the different food around the table. French toast, chopped fruit, blueberry pancakes, and chocolate chip pancakes.

"You made all of this?" I ask Ashley as I get a plate.

"Yep" she says proudly.

"Is it safe to eat?" I jokingly ask

"I'll have you know my cooking skills are beyond awesome" She states.

I take a bite out of the chocolate chip pancakes and i am stunned to silence as i finish eating. After everyone finishes eating we decide to head out. Ashley gave us a ride home and thats when we remember that Madison is still locked out of her house.

"Spence, this is going to turn out to be the worst winter break ever if i cant get into my own house." Madison says.

"Whats the problem?" Ashley asks.

"Madison forgot her house keys in her house so she cant get in." I explain to her.

"Maybe Caitlyn and I could help with that." She says.

"How?" Madison asks.

"Where's your house?" she asks.

"It's that one"Madison said pointing across the street to her house. "But what are you going to do?"

"Is there a back door?" Ashley asks ignoring Madison's previous question.

"Yeah but-" Before Madison finishes speaking Ashley and Caitlyn disappear behind the house.

"What are they going to do?" Madison asks slightly frustrated.

"Ashley and Caitlyn are really good at sneaking into places."

"Well I don't think they are going to be able to get passed the advanced security my parents installed"

The front door opened to reveal Ashley with Caitlyn right behind her.

"You have a really nice kitchen" Ashley says to a dumbstruck Madison.

"How the hell did you guys do that?" Madison asks coming out of her shocked state.

"We're just that good" is all she answers.

"I would offer you guys to come inside but we have cheerleading practice in an hour." Madison says

"Thats cool. We actually have basketball practice this morning as well." Ashley says.

I really don't want my time with Ashley to end so i do the one thing i can think of doing to talk to her for a couple more minutes.

"Walk me to my door?" I ask tilting my head a little.

"Sure" she smiles and we walk across the street towards my house.

**Ashley's POV**

"You think we could hang out again?" I asks "just the two of us?"

"I would like that" she tells me with a beaming smile.

"Does it bother you? The fact that i'm a Lion?" i tentatively ask.

"No. Of course it doesn't bother me. I'm just afraid of what people at school would do if they saw us together. I don't mean to say that i'm ashamed of being seen with you. Its just that there are constant fights between our schools and i really don't want anyone to get hurt." she's rambling but i find it adorable.

"Spence its ok, i get where your coming from. We can just keep this a secret?" i ask

"Sure" she smiles at me.

"Although it might be a little hard." i tell her

"What do you mean?" she asks tilting her head. **Can she be any cuter?**

"I don't want to freak you out or anything but there are people constantly following me around."

She has a look of confusion before realization crosses her face. Right now I'm afraid she is going to back away. My life may be too complicated for her to want to be with me. With paparazzi following me around, there is barely privacy in my life.

"Well then we are just going to have to deal with it when the time comes. For now i just want to enjoy my time with you."

I smile but then remember i have to get to practice. "I have to get to practice but i'll call you later?"

"I'll be waiting" she replies.

After a quick hug goodbye i drive Heather home and then towards my own house with Caitlyn to pick up our things.

**One week later…**

This entire week Spencer and I have been hanging out a lot lately. We go out for coffee or I go over to her house to hang out with Madison and Caitlyn and sometimes Heather.

A couple of days ago I asked her out on our first official date.

Tonight is the night and I am getting extremely nervous. We are going to a basketball game since I promised her I would take her to one. I pull up to her driveway and see her come out of her house and makes her way to my car. I get out and open the passenger door open for her.

As we drive to the Stadium we are singing along to the music on the radio. We get to the stadium and the place is packed. Before we get out of my car I take out two hats and pairs of sunglasses to wear. We agreed that we would try to not get recognized tonight. They might recognize me but I'm used to it. Spencer on the other hand is not.

"Ready?" I ask her

"Yep."

I get out the car and go to her side and open the door once again. We walk hand in hand into the stadium.

**Ok That was chapter 4. Hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews help me make my stories better. Also if anyone has any advice on what they would want to be in the story feel free to tell me. **

**Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for anyone that reviewed. I feel like I am loosing readers but your reviews let me know that there are still some people out there that are reading my story. BTW I'm a disney fan so don't make fun. Also this is my story and i can make anything happen. **

**I don't own anything besides the idea of this story.**

**Chapter 5**

**Ashley's POV**

Tonight the Cleveland Cavaliers are playing against the Los Angeles Lakers. Yes it is the perfect game. I have a Lakers Jersey on under my leather jacket while Spencer has a Cavaliers jersey under a white jean jacket. She looks so hot even with the hat and sunglasses to cover her face.

Right now we are seated in out seats with popcorn and soda. I got us seats pretty close up. They are close to the court sidelines. Its the end of the first quarter and so far I am enjoying myself.

"Are you having fun?" I ask Spencer.

"Yes! This is so exciting. The game is so intense. The players are great." she says.

"What about me when I play?" I ask jokingly

"I couldn't really pay much attention when you played against my school. I was too busy getting out of my shock that you are a Lion… and maybe checking you out." She admits shyly.

One thing I learned about Spencer is that she is very shy. Sure she is a cheerleader but she got comfortable doing that. She is also a big nerd. But a hot one at that. She is a straight A student with all AP classes.

"Thats ok and to be honest, I didn't even see you when I was on the court. And its a good thing I didn't or else I would have been too distracted staring at you to play." I say winking at her.

She blushes and is about to say something but the announcer starts talking.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, lets see if any of you have recognized any starts here with us tonight." Both spencer and I look up at the big screen and watch. "Here we have Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato."

"Oh my gosh! Thats Demi Lovato. I love her! And she is with Selena Gomez." Spencer said looking up at the screen. I look at the screen and see both of the Disney stars wave at the camera and the crowd. Both the stars are also wearing hats, obviously hoping no one would recognize them.

it changes to different people. My eyes widen slightly because I am looking at myself on the big screen. I hear people cheering before the announcer's voice speaks up once again. "Ashley Davies is in the house" he booms. I smile and wave at the camera then to the crowd. They go wild.

The buzzer goes off signaling the beginning of second quarter.

I turn to Spencer and apologize.

"Why are you apologizing?" she asks with her cute head tilt.

"I don't know, I just didn't want anyone to recognize me and ruin this date." I say looking down.

"This date isn't ruined. Its going great. Plus they obviously love you." She says looking at the crowd watching the game being played.

I look back up at her and she is giving me a bright smile. I wish I could see her eyes right now, but i know i can't risk people actually seeing her face. If they did they wouldn't leave her alone. If seeing her bright smile is all i can have right now, then I'll take it. I smile back at her and turn back to watch the game.

The game is going great. They just finished the second quarter and now we are at half lime. I am talking with Spencer when al of a sudden I hear people chanting my name. I look around a bit confused and see most people looking at the big screen. I look and they have the Kiss Cam going on. Right now it is focused on Spencer and I. Spencer is also looking at the screen. I turn to Spencer and I am surprised when her lips meet my own. Just like every other kiss we have shared, I feel the sparks between us. The kiss only lasts for a couple of seconds but it is enough to satisfy everyone because they start cheering and move on to the next couple while I put my arm around Spencer.

"We didn't have to do that if you didn't want to." I tell her leaning in close so she could hear me.

"I know, but i wanted to" she admits shyly.

I smile at her and she smiles back. We spend some time talking more and we are interrupted once again. This time it wasn't the announcer that interrupted us.

On the center of the court stood Kobe Bryant in his uniform holding a microphone. "Hello ladies and gentlemen Hope you are all having a great time tonight." The crowd cheers." I have a friend in the audience tonight and I want to see if she would like to go in a little one-on-one. Ashley Davies." There is a spotlight on me and everyone turns to me. I start to say no because I don't want to leave Spencer alone on our date.

"Come on Ashley. Don't tell me you already lost all of your skills." Kobe said into the mic now looking at me. Tempting me to go out there and show him what I got.

I look at Spencer and I think she can see that I want to go.

"Go ahead Ashley." She tells me

"But I don't want to leave you alone on our date like this."

"I'll be fine. Go win that game for me." she says with a smile.

I grin at her and give her a light kiss on the cheek before whispering "I will"

I stand up and take my leather jacket off revealing my entire Lakers jersey. It had my last name on the back with the number 1. I hand my jacket to Spencer while a lady comes to me and hands me some Lakers basketball shorts and directs me to a nearby bathroom to change. It only takes a couple of seconds for me to change and when I come out to the court the crowd goes wild.

We warmed up a little bit before we actually start to play. We were playing full court and so far it was tied. we were 9-9 and the one who made the next point won the game. I look towards Spencer and she blew me a kiss. That was all of the motivation I needed. I stole the ball and sprinted to the other side of the court while dribbling. I am near the basket and then jump. SLAM DUNK! Everyone is cheering while I am still hanging on the rim of the basket. I fell two strong arms around me and I let go of the rim. Kobe is spinning me around the court while I'm laughing. He finally lets me down and congratulates me.

"Wow you have really improved since the last time we played. I can't believe you beat me. i wasn't even going easy on you." he says with actual surprise in his voice.

"I've been practicing a lot." I tell him

"Well hey do you want to come and chill with the guys. They said they wanted to see you and catch up." I look towards Spencer and he quickly adds "You can bring your girl if you want. There won't be any cameras around."

"Ok. We'll go."

"Great. I have to go get cleaned up a bit. And you might want to do the same before you go back to your girl." he says. I look down and I am covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"Your right. I'm gonna go tell her I am gonna shower then come back."

"Ok Yasmin will take you to an available shower when you're ready. By the way, what's your girls name?"

'Spencer. Spencer Carlin."

"Ok we will be waiting for you two" He gives me a hug and leaves. I go back to Spencer and tell her I am going to shower real fast. I leave with Yasmin and take a quick shower. She gave me an official Lakers tracksuit to wear after my shower. I made it back to Spencer right before Third quarter started. She congratulated me on my win and talked about how great I was.

We spent the rest of the game holding hands and cheering for our respective teams.

Once the game ended, we stayed in our seats for a little bit.

"Do you want to go meet the team?" I ask her.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah they said we could hang out for a bit."

"Yeah. That would be awesome."

Just then Yasmin comes up to us.

"I'll take you guys to the team in about half an hour. They need to get cleaned up and deal with the press. Just hang around and I'll come get you guys when they are available."

"Ok, thanks Yasmin."

"So how is it that you are such great friends with the entire Lakers team?"

"I met them when I was younger in L.A. I got to meet a lot of famous people because of who my dad is. They are all like big brothers for me. They actually got me into basketball."

"That is so-… Oh my gosh Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez are coming this way." Spencer says looking behind me.

I turn around and sure enough the two disney stars are coming this way.

"Ashley!" Demi sqeals and rushes to hug me.

I laugh and hug her back. "Demi. It's good to see you again."

I turn towards Selena and give her a hug as well.

I look beside me and Spencer looks to be in a shocked state. I gently take her hand and that seems to bring her out of it.

"Demi, Selena, this is Spencer. Spencer, meet Demi and Selena." I introduce them.

"Um.. hi" Spencer says shyly.

"Hi." Demi says with a smile before giving her a hug as well. Selena doing the same.

"So are you guys together?" Selena asks.

"Well we are on our first date if thats what you mean." I reply.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry i didn't mean to interrupt your date. I just came by to ask if you were doing the Ellen interview tomorrow." Demi said in a rush.

"It's fine really. And yes I am doing the interview tomorrow. Your going too right?" I ask

"Yes of course." She replies.

"Oh congratulations on the win." Selena says.

"Thanks. We are actually going to see the team right now. You guys want to come?"

"No thanks, we have to get going. We have to catch a flight in a couple of hours."

"Ok well then I'll see you at the show tomorrow." I say hugging Demi goodbye.

"Take care of her." I tell Selena as I hug her.

"Always" she whispers back.

"Oh and do you mind keeping this on the DL. No one really knows about Spencer and I dating. I don't want anyone finding out its Spencer just yet. We want to avoid conflict at school."

They give me a questioning look. "We attend different schools and they are extreme rivals. Its pretty serious." I explain.

"Our lips are sealed if yours are." Selena says while i glance at Spencer. "But you could tell her if you trust her. I know how hard it is to keep secrets."

"Thanks" I say.

After we departed Spencer and I went to chill with the team. They gave Spencer a custom Lakers jersey with 'Carlin' and the number 1 on the back. All of the players signed it and took pictures with her. The Cavaliers also gave Spencer an autographed custom jersey. She was beyond excited. They also promised to not mention Spencer to the paparazzi. When we finally left the arena, there were paparazzi following us to the car. I had to lead Spencer to the car because even with sunglasses on she was still being blinded by the flashes. We came up with a plan for Spencer to make it home with out anyone following her there. Because of that I didn't get to kiss her goodbye. Although she did promise to watch me on the Ellen Degeneres Show tomorrow.

**Thats a wrap. Chapter 5 is done. Thank you to anyone that reviewed It really means a lot to know there are people reading my story and enjoying it. Next chapter will be the Ellen Interview.**

**Thanks again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again to anyone that reviewed. They mean a lot to me. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. The first part of the interview focuses on Demi but the second half of the interview is about Ashley. I don't know how I feel about this chapter I feel it could have been better. Oh well… i tried.**

**Only one review away from being 50 reviews.**

**Regular text is Ashley's POV. italics and bold are Spencer's POV.**

**Chapter 6**

Both Demi and I are waiting to be called up on stage by Ellen. I am wearing black skinny jeans, a white T-shirt, with a black leather jacket over it. Demi is wearing a blue dress with a light jacket over it.

"Ok I'm sure everyone will recognize out next two guests. One is a Disney Princess whose music career has made her a worldwide superstar. The other is the daughter of a rockstar who has started her own career as an actress. Ladies and gentlemen Demi Lovato and Ashley Davies." The crowd stands and cheers while Demi and I both make our way to the stage. We wave to the crowd before hugging Ellen and taking a seat with the crowd still cheering. out of habit I put my arm to rest on the back of the couch behind Demi.

Once it seems that the crowd has calmed down a little, Ellen begins to talk.

"Welcome and thank you for coming to the show."

"Thank you for having us" replied Demi.

"Ok well first we fill start off with Demi and her new movie. Your new movie is called 'Refuge in Music'. You want to tell us what that is about?" Ellen asks

"Sure, I play the main character, Dianna. She is the new girl in her senior year in high school. She is labeled as an outcast because she is pretty much a nerd in the school. So she constantly gets bullied at school by her peers. Anyway, she takes refuge in music and her life starts to change. It's a musical about bullying, acceptance, friendship, and growing up as a person in general." Demi concludes.

_**Madison, Caitlyn, Heather and I were watching Ashley's interview in my living room. Ashley looks beautiful as always and Demi looks stunning. I am sitting on the couch with Heather next no me while Caitlyn and Madison occupy the other couch. Madison seems to be sitting a little bit closer to Caitlyn than usual.**_

_**"We totally have to go see Demi's new movie." Caitlyn says aloud. Everyone agrees and continues to listen to the interview.**_

"That sounds like a great movie and I can't wait to see it. Bullying is something that is very wrong and needs to be stopped." Ellen says.

"Yeah I mean, I had a first hand experience with bullying as a child. I know how it feels and it feels horrible." Demi says her voice cracking a bit in the end. I put my arm around her shoulder to offer some comfort. She seems to gain some strength to keep talking. "Thats why I was so determined to be in this movie. I want to get that message across that bullying is not right."

"It's movies like this and shows like Glee that are slowly making a difference. Especially through music." Ellen states.

Demi nods, "I completely agree. Glee does a tremendous job in showing all of the problems normal teens have trouble with. Teen pregnancy, bullying, homosexuality, the pressure of being popular in school. Its all something that teens deal with daily. Glee uses music to get a message across and that is what is really inspiring about the show. It inspires teens to overcome their fears and be who they want to be."

"And that is what 'Refuge in Music' is all about." Ellen adds.

"Exactly. I can relate to it because music is a big part of my life. It helped get me through the rough times in my life." Demi says.

"Tell us how have you been since your recovery in rehab." Ellen asks

"Its been great. I have so much more inspiration for music and I have a much better perspective in life. I have figured out who my true friends are. One of them happen to be sitting right here with me." Demi says while giving me a hug. The crowd coos at that before Ellen starts talking again. This time on a lighter topic.

"I heard that you wrote the songs that they use in the movie." She asks directing the question to Demi.

"Sort of. They had songs for the movie already chosen. I felt that they weren't emotional enough for the movie. I wanted the songs to have meaning."

"So you fired the writers?" Ellen asks jokingly.

Demi laughs before responding. "No I just told them that they weren't meaningful enough and they put me in charge of finding better songs. I decided the best way to have the perfect song was to write them myself. That way they have meaning and are relatable. I called Ashley to come and help me write them."

"Oh so you both wrote them?" Ellen asks to clarify.

"yes, together we wrote the songs for the movie."Demi responds.

"Ashley how was it working with Demi."

"Well in the beginning it was a little difficult because I was shooting a movie in Canada." The crowd cheers. when a picture of my movie comes on in the background.

"We will talk about your movie in a little bit." Ellen says.

"So as soon as I was done filming, I went back to L.A. and helped Demi write the songs." I answer.

"She is insanely talented with music." Demi gushes."When it was time to actually record the songs, Ashley helped make them better by providing suggestions to make them better. There is one song that we came up with for Dianna's turning point. We were having a difficult time figuring out what instruments we wanted to use for the song. In the end, it ended up being just me singing with Ashley playing an acoustic guitar in the background. It was all her idea and It came out better than anyone would have thought."

"I really think that the songs sounded better because Demi was singing them. Not only does she have a fantastic voice but she puts so much emotion in what she sings. While we were recording the song for Dianna's turning point, we were in the studio and Demi just got lost in the song and had tears in her eyes by the time she finished. That's how you know you are a true artist." I say.

The crowd cheers at the end of my little speech.

"Ok here is a preview of Demi's new movie 'Refuge in Music', then we will go to a quick commercial break before we talk to Ashley about her new movie." Ellen says to camera.

_**I didn't know Ashley was coming out with a new movie. She must also be a good songwriter to have Demi Lovato talking about her talent like that. **_

**A few minutes later…**

"Alright we are back. You just say a preview to Ashley Davies's new movie'Graduation Week'. Ashley can you tell us a bit about that?" Ellen asked.

"Well as you all just saw it's about a group of teens who try to make the best out of their last week of high school. You see them go through the entire high school experience. Senior prank, ditch day, prom, everything. Throughout the movie the characters are making their final plans for the future. They finally start to realize that after they graduate, they start a whole new chapter in their lives."

"And tell us about your character." Ellen says

"My character's name is Alex. She is the troublemaker in the group."

"Kind of like yourself" Ellen states.

_**"That's exactly like Ashley. She won't let anyone tell her what to do. and she does what she wants" Heather says from beside me.**_

"Yeah, I mean, I like to make the best out of a situation and just have fun so I could relate to that. So Alex has taken it upon herself to make her friends have the best high school experience. It's because of her that everyone has a good time before Graduation."

"It sounds like a fun movie to watch and it's also very relatable." Ellen says. "By the way you are still in high school right?"

"yes I am in my senior year."

"So it must have been kind of weird to shoot a movie about an experience the rest of the cast has had except for you, am i right?"

"Absolutely. I was the youngest person cast in the movie. Everyone else had already experienced their senior year while I hadn't even started mine. When it came down to shooting the big moments in the movie, it was harder for me to do because I have never had that experience before and I could only act what I think i would feel."

"Talk about your senior experiences so far. You are in a public school in Ohio right?"

"Yeah I moved into a small town in Ohio and attend public school. Right now we are on winter break, but so far it's been great. I have made some really great friends and joined a sport."

"That's right. You tweeted a picture of your new basketball jersey." The picture I tweeted of my jersey showed on the background.

"yeah we had my first basketball game a week ago against our biggest rival."

"How was it?"

"It was great. They are really great players and it was a bit of a challenge." I reply truthfully.

"Last night you played a one-on-one with Kobe Bryant." A picture of me hanging on the rim after my victory point showed on the screen.

"Yep"

"And you won!" Ellen exclaimed.

"Yeah it was fun. I have actually known him for quite some time and he taught me how to play along with the rest of the team." I say.

"Ok well I can't bring up last night without mentioning the mystery girl you were with." Ellen says with a knowing smile.

A picture of me and Spencer kissing during the Kiss Cam showed on the screen before it was changed to one of me with my arm around her. You couldn't recognize her because of the hat and sunglasses. She was smiling and watching the game while I was smiling and looking at her angelic face.

_**"Holy Shit! Spence that's you!" Madison exclaimed looking at the T.V. "Your on T.V.! And they're talking about you!"**_

_**"SHHHH let me hear." Heather tells Madison.**_

_**I am staring at the screen with wide eyes. I knew people would see us at the game but I didn't think they would ask about it.**_

I stay quiet and pretend to look around.

"A picture was leaked a week ago with you and that same girl and ever since then people have been going crazy trying to figure out who it is." She explains.

A picture of Spencer and I kissing outside of the school under the mistletoe shows up on the screen. Spencer is wearing my leather jacket and I have my arms wrapped around can't see Spencer's face so that makes me relax.

_**"Oh My God. That's you guys before the big game! Spencer that's you!"**_

_**"I know Madison" I look at the picture and am thankful that you can't really see my face. I'm pretty sure both schools are watching this interview. **_

"Are you two together?" She asks curiously

"it's not official" I say.

"Demi you were also at the game last night with Selena Gomez." I fell Demi tense a little at this."Did you happen to meet Ashley's mystery girl?"

Demi relaxes a bit and answers."yes, It was very brief but she seems like a sweetheart."

_**Oh my gosh! Demi just said i was a sweetheart. I am still in shock that she even remembers meeting me. I saw her tense a little at the mention of being seen with Selena Gomez. I have a suspicion that something might be going with them. I saw them holding hands yesterday at the game. Also I saw how Selena look at Demi.**_

"Alright well it seems I wonk be getting anything out of Ashley. Sorry folks." Ellen says jokingly. "Everyone in the audience is leaving with tickets to go see 'Refuge in Music' and 'Graduation Day'. Thank you Demi and Ashley for coming today."

"Thank you for having us on your show.' i reply.

_**The show comes to an end and all I can think is the fact that people are trying to figure out about me.**_

_**"Ok I want to see if people really are talking about you two." Madison says while changing the channel to E! News. After a while of watching they finally start talking about Ashley.**_

_**"Welcome back to E! News. Last week there were rumors that Ashley Davies may have a new romance in her life. Yesterday the teen actress was seen at a basketball game with a date. Not only did she win a game against Kobe Bryant, but she also showed some affection during the Kiss Cam"**_

_**They show a picture of Ashley and I kissing during the Kiss Cam.**_

_**"Earlier today the teen had an interview in the Ellen DeGeneres Show and when asked about the mystery girl, she didn't give many details.**_

_**The clip of the Ellen interview begins to play. **_

_**"Are you two together?" Ellen asks.**_

_**"it's not official" Ashley says.**_

_**It goes back to the host talking.**_

_**"We might not have any details about the Mystery Girl but we will certainly try to figure out who she is."**_

_**Madison turned off the T.V. and they all looked at me.**_

_**"Don't worry Spence, They have no idea you even live in this little town." Heather says.**_

_**I feel better knowing that people in out town won't know a Lion and a Knight are together. Now all i am worried about is whether or nor Ashley will make things official between us or not.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alright I know this could have been better but I was having a hard time with the transitions of the different topics. So everyone knows that Ashley is dating someone but they don't know who exactly. Next chapter will hopefully be better than this one. Once again that you to anyone that reviewed. Don't forget to review for this chapter. Tell me what you would all like to see in the next chapter or what you want to happen. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I just want to say thank you to anyone that reviewed.**

**sweetlove14:** You will definitely see more of Spashley together before everyone figures out who Spencer is.

**Rioshix:** Of course Demi and Selena look better together.

**Always-An-Eternity: **I'm glad you decided to read my story. Don't worry I WILL finish this story.

**lilce 1992:** It's possible…

**momo0424: **Thank you very much.

**Jay aka Jordan: **Thank you for all of your reviews so far.

**mb168: **Thank you for all of your reviews. I'm glad you think its cute.

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

**Ashley's POV**

So its been a week since I have had some alone time with Spencer. Whenever I have Basketball practice, she has cheerleading practice. When neither of us have practice, I have to fly out to promote my new movie. I am starting to feel really bad about this. We text all the time but it's not the same as actually hanging out with her. I talked to Caitlyn about it and she told me that Spencer is starting to get insecure about my feelings towards her. The paparazzi aren't helping my situation. They are still going crazy trying to figure out who my 'mystery girl' is. I really like Spencer and I want her to know that.

Right now I'm in New York waiting for my flight back to Ohio. It's New Year's Eve and I was hoping to spend my time with Spencer. I haven't talked to her since yesterday and I really want to hear her angelic voice. I take my phone out and dial her number.

**"Hello?"** I hear on the other end of the phone

"Hi beautiful" I reply.

**"Ashley?" **She sounds like she just woke up.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

**"No its fine. I was just getting a couple of hours of sleep so I don't fall asleep early tonight." **Aw she is so cute.

"About that, what are your plans tonight?" I ask

**"My parents got back from their vacation and we are meeting the rest of our family at a little country club in the city."**

"Oh" I try to hide the disappointment in my voice but I think I'm failing.

"**Are you going to spend it at New York?"**

"Um no… I'm flying back out to Ohio. I wanted to spend time with you today."

**"Oh I'm sorry. You could come if you want."**

"No. I don't want to intrude on your family time. I might just spend it with Caitlyn hanging out." I tell her.

"**Well if you change your mind, call me."**

"Ok." I say "Hey Spence?"

**"Yeah?"**

"I um… nothing" I was going to tell her that I missed her but I chickened out.

"**Ok well I have to get ready for the party."**

"Ok bye Spence"

"**Bye Ash"** I hung up and got into my plane.

Its now 10:00 and Caitlyn and I are sitting on the couch watching the different concerts going on before the countdown. My dad was doing a concert in California tonight so it was just me and Caitlyn.

"Alright Ashley, let's go" Caitlyn says getting up and putting her jacket on.

"Go where?"

"There are going to be fireworks in the city and going there is better than staying here." By now she has her shoes on and is waiting by the door.

I suppose I have nothing better to do so I put my shoes on and get my leather jacket.

The drive to town was short because there weren't many cars out. I parked my car on the side of a street. We decided to get some hot chocolate at a little café. It's 10:30 and we are sitting on a little table. I glance out the window to see a glimpse of blond hair.

"I'll be right back" I tell Caitlyn before I run out of the café.

I look around once I am outside and feel the coolness against my cheek. A little down the street I see the blond hair again. I know for a fact that it's Spencer. I jog towards her and slow down once I am close to her. I wrap my arms around her from behind and bring her close to me.

"Spencer…" I whisper into her ear.

"A-Ashley?" she breathes out.

I gently give her a kiss on her neck before turning her around in my arms so I can see her captivating eyes.

They are even better than I remember them to be.

"Hello Stranger" I give her a smile which she returns.

"Hello yourself" she giggles

"What are you doing here all alone?" I ask

"I was just out for a walk. My family can be too much sometimes." She replies "What about you?"

"I'm here with Caitlyn. She said she wanted to see the fireworks." I tell her "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Sure"

I take her hand and start to lead her to the Café. While we are walking Spencer entwines our fingers and it makes the smile on my face grow even more. We enter the little Café and order Spencer her jot chocolate. We walk to the table that is still being occupied by Caitlyn. I pull a chair out for Spencer receiving a "Thanks" in return.

"Hey Spencer. What brings you into town?" Caitlyn asks

"My family is celebrating New Years in a country club close by. I needed to get away from them for a little bit." Spencer answers.

We hang out at the Café for a while before we decide to head out.

Spencer and I are standing outside of the café facing each other. "I think it's time for me to head back. My mom will kill me if I miss out a family event." She tells me.

"I really don't want you to go" I tell her stepping close to her.

"Then come with me. Caitlyn can come too. Madison is there as well. She is pretty bored. I'm sure she would enjoy the company."

Before I have a chance to answer a voice interrupts us from behind me.

"Yo Spencer. Stop trying to flirt with someone out of your league. Your parents sent us out to look for you. Let's go"

I don't look back at the person talking, instead I focus on how Spencer's face seems to fall. "I'll be right there" She tells them.

I hear footsteps leaving "What's wrong Spence?"

"Nothing, It's just my cousins." She says "I have to go."

"Wait," I gently take her hand in mine. "Is the offer still available?"

"You want to come back with me?"

"Yeah. I'm not ready for you to leave me yet." I tell her.

She nods and turns to Caitlyn.

"You're coming too, right?" Caitlyn seems to hesitate before answering "Madison is there and she would be ecstatic if you showed up." Caitlyn immediately agrees after Spencer says that.

It doesn't take long to get to the country club. By the time we get there, reality hits me. Im' about to meet Spencer's parents.

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I really appreciate it. Next chapter Ashley will meet the parents and the rest of the family.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jay aka Jordan:** Thank you for your review.

**mb168: **Thank You

**idwalkthroughhell4u:** I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for your review.

**momo0424:** Ashley is very scared to meet the parents.

**xxx-Over-the-storm-xxx:** I hope you didn't have to wait long for this chapter. I try to update as much as I can.

**lilce:** All your questions will be answered in this chapter

**Chapter 8**

**Ashley's POV**

_**It doesn't take long to get to the country club. By the time we get there, reality hits me. I'm about to meet Spencer's parents**_

My palms start to sweat and I practically freeze on the spot. I am still holding Spencer's hand so she gets pulled back as well.

"Ashley what's wrong?" I guess she could see the worry In my face.

I face her and she seems concerned. "I'm about to meet your parents." I tell her. The concern leaves her face as she laughs. "This is serious"

She stops laughing. "I'm sorry, it's just… You have nothing to worry about. They will love you."

She gently tugs on my hand and we begin to walk again. I take a deep breath before Spencer opens the door.

Warm air hits my face as we enter the room. The music is on and there are adults drinking and little kids running around. There is a little closet near the entrance where we hang up out jackets. Now I am left in my white Skinny jeans and black button up shirt, which i rolled up the sleeves. I had a white tie that completed my look.

Spencer takes my hand again and leads me through the room. There are many people staring at us. I just keep my head forward and follow Spencer.

Spencer leads me to a table with a couple of adults drinking. We stop in front of an blonde and a dark haired man with a kind smile.

"Mom, Dad. This is Ashley-" Whatever Spencer was going to say was cut off by a squeal coming from Spencer's mom.

"Ohmygod ohmygod OHMYGOD! You're Ashley Davies." By now she is jumping up and down in front of me. I look at Spencer and she has a horrified look on her face. I look at her dad and he is just looking at me with an awestruck expression.

"Spencer do you have any idea who you just brought? This is Ashley Davies!"

"I know mom. And your kinda freaking her out right now." Spencer tells her

Spencer's mom quickly composes herself and holds her hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Paula Carlin. Spencer's mom. Huge fan." I take her hand in mine and she squeals again but composes herself quickly.

"I'm Ashley Davies. Pleasure to meet you."

"Arthur Carlin. I'm Spencer's dad." I also shake his hand

"Pleasure to meet you too sir."

"Call me Arthur" he says with a kind smile.

"I'll try to remember that." I tell him

"Yeah and you can call me Paula" Spencer's mom says quickly. I nod at her.

Spencer then introduces Caitlyn to her parents. Caitlyn took off to find Madison and Spencer excused herself to the bathroom. So now I'm alone with the Carlin parents. Great.

"Take a seat" Mr. Carlin says. I oblige.

"So Ashley, Spencer hasn't had time to tell us much about you. She told us she went on a date with someone, she didn't tell us it was THE Ashley Davies. Tell us. What are your intentions with our daughter?" Mr Carlin asks in protective father mode.

I look to Mrs. Carlin and she has a serious face on. Nothing like two minutes ago. I take a deep breath before I start to talk.

"Can I be honest with you both?" they both nod so I continue " Spencer is unlike any other person I have ever meet. I left Los Angeles because I was loosing myself. I was becoming a different person. I was getting loo absorbed in the celebrity lifestyle. My dad didn't raise me that way. That's why I had to get away from everything to remind myself who I am. Ohio seemed like the perfect place to start over. So far its been great. I made some great friends, Caitlyn has become my best friend. I actually enjoy school, I am a straight A student. Basketball has always been my favorite sport so I joined it at school. Being home-schooled never gave me a chance to experience playing a sport with other students. Now I know how that feels like and it feels awesome. Everything that has happened since I got here has been great, but I kept feeling that there was something important that I was missing. And then…" I trail off as I see Spencer across the room playing with a little girl about 3 years old.

My nerves from before didn't give me a chance to admire the dress she wore under her jacket. Its white and reaches just above the knees showing off her smooth legs. She definitely looks like an angel tonight. I suddenly remember I'm talking to her parents.

"And then I met Spencer. She doesn't know it but she has helped me find myself again. I can be myself around her. She is what I have been missing." I say still looking at Spencer. She looks up and notices me staring causing her to blush. I smile at how cute she is. I turn back to the Carlin parents. "I want to make Spencer happy. She deserves it."

By now Mrs. Carlin has tears in her eyes. I look at Mr. Carlin and he still looks a bit skeptical.

"Spencer also informed us that you attend Lincoln High. We are very well aware of the rivalry between the two schools. How do you plan on going on about that?"

"That's actually something we have both talked about. We both agreed that it would be best if no one knew about us just yet. We don't want to cause problems between the two schools." I answer him.

"What about your 'mystery girl'? What's the deal with her?" Mrs. Carlin asks.

"Spencer didn't tell you?"

"We haven't really gotten the chance to talk to her properly. What is there to tell?" Mr. Carlin asks.

"Spencer is my 'mystery girl'." I tell them

"Oh my gosh. So it was Spencer in those pictures on the magazines and on T.V.?" Mrs. Carlin asks.

"Yeah"

"Then that means that things are not official between you two. That's what you said in the interview right?"

"yes that's true. I wanted to speak to the both of you before I could make things official." I tell them with hopeful eyes.

They both look at each other before looking back at me.

"Your a good kid Ashley, Spencer is lucky to have you" Mr. Carlin says "You are allowed to date our daughter"

I broke into a full out grin at that. "Just know that if you ever hurt her, you will have to answer to me."

"You won't have to worry about that sir." I tell him.

"Good." he then smiles "And I already told you to call me Arthur." and just like that, all of the seriousness in the air is gone.

"so... you really beat Kobe Bryant during half time?" Mrs Carlin asks.

I spend some more time talking with Spencer's parents before I excuse myself to try and find Spencer. It's half an hour before midnight and i want to spend time with her before the countdown.

I look for her around the entire club but I don't find her. Suddenly I fell someone grab my arm but it is not the person I was hoping it would be.

"Ash you have to come out here." Caitlyn says leading me outside.

"Why? What happened?" I ask as I follow her.

"Some kids are picking on Spencer and Madison looks like she is on the verge of killing they deserve it, I don't want them to start fighting"

We reach the back of the country club and Spencer and Madison are standing with four other guys around them.

"Shut the fuck up Tyler." Madison yells at the slightly bigger guy.

"Get Madison away from them." I tell Caitlyn.

She quickly goes and tries to get Madison away from the other guys. She resists until she sees me. I give her a nod to back away and she does. They both come and stand next to me. We are hidden in the shadows so they haven't seen me yet.

"Poor little Spencer. Not even your best friend is willing to stick around you for a long time." Tyler says.

Madison goes to attack him but Caitlyn holds her back.

"You see that's what happens when your a dyke" He continues while Spencer just looks at him with a bored expression on her face "No one wants you. You're just a stupid little faggot girl. The only hot lesbian there is out there is Ashley Davies. But we all know she wouldn't even be interested in you." It looks like Spencer wants to laugh when he says this.

Now is the time to make my presence known. I walk towards Spencer ignoring the four guys completely. "Hey beautiful" I say wrapping an arm around her waist and giving her a sweet kiss on her cheek. Her face instantly brightens up."Hey Ashley" she says hugging me closer. I hold her while I look at the four guys. They all have the same shocked expression on their faces. Tyler breaks out of his daze enough to actually speak.

"Y-You're Ashley Davies."

"Yes, now if you'll excuse us, I have to spend some time with Spencer."

"Why? She is nothing special."

I let go of Spencer and stand right in front of the guy "Listen Taylor, I have nothing to explain to you. You don't need to know the reasons why I like Spencer but I'll tell you. She is smart, sweet, kind, and not to mention hot" I say winking at Spencer. She looks at the ground with a small smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks. "Anyone would be stupid to not notice that." With that I grab Spencer's hand and lead her away from the guys.

"My name is Tyler." I barely hear the guy say.

They are all still frozen in place by the time we reach Madison and Caitlyn.

"You ok Spence?" Caitlyn asks

"Yeah I'm fine. I never listen to anything that they say anyway. It gets them even more mad when I just walk away without saying anything back to them."

"You really shouldn't let them talk to you like that." I tell her

"I know, but their sisters will teach them a lesson" Spencer says looking back at the group of guys.

I turn around and see four girls walking towards the four guys.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Then they see us a little at the distance. Suddenly their eyes are filled with anger. I would be scared if I were them.

"Tyler were you picking on Spencer again?" Tyler is still frozen on the spot "Mom's gonna hear about this." That seems to break him out of his daze.

"NO! mom can't find out about this. She'll ground me and won't let me play video games for a year. You can't tell her. I'll do anything" He pleads.

"First you're going to apologize to Spencer. Then you are going to do whatever I tell you to do." The other guys start snickering at him but stop when the other girls start to talk.

"What are you guys laughing about? You are going to do the exact same thing unless you want us to tell our parents about this"

The group makes their way towards us and I tighten my grip on Spencer's waist.

"We're sorry" They say in unison. Then they leave with their heads down.

"I'm sorry about him. Are you ok Spence?" Tyler's sister asks

"yeah I'm fine. You know I never pay attention to what they say." Spencer replies

"Yeah I know. but it gives me a good excuse to make him my slave for a week." She says. Then she turns to me. "Oh My Gosh! You're Ashely Davies!"

"Hi" I say giving her a slight wave.

"OMG I love you. I mean I love your movies. Can I like have your autograph?"

"Sure but can we do that later? I want to spend some time with Spencer."

"Yeah totally. Just… please don't forget?"

"I won't" I tell her.

"I'm Stacy by the way"

"I'll see you later Stacy"

"Oh my gosh my friends are going to be so jealous." We hear her say to herself as she leaves.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I ask Spencer

"Sure"

"We'll see you guys later." I tell Caitlyn and Madison as I take Spencer's hand and start walking.

We walk in silence for a while before we stop at the top of a small hill. I sit down and tug her hand to sit next to me which she does. We sit in comfortable silence before Spencer breaks it.

"Did you really mean all of the things you said to Tyler?" I look at her and she has her head down.

I gently grab her chin and tilt her head to look at me. "Of course I meant them. Those weren't even half of the reason why I like you." I tell her looking into eyes.

"I like how you are really nice to everyone, I like how you had no you had no idea who I was when you first met me, I like how you are incredibly shy, I like how you can be a cute little dork, i like the little dimple you get by your chin when you smile." She smiles and I see the little dimple. I lean in and give it a light kiss. I lean back a little and rest our foreheads together. "I like all those things about you and more." I whisper looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Have you ever had a New Years kiss?" she asks.

"Once, but it was against my will." I tell her

"How was it against your will?" she asks

"well it was last year and I was in Florida. I thought no one had recognized me there. Once they started counting down, a random girl pushes me against the wall and kisses was quick and she was gone before I even had time to process what happened. Kyla was there laughing her ass off the entire time." i tell her "That is not how I wanted My first New Years kiss to happen. What about you?"

From the distance we could hear people counting down.

**"Ten, Nine, Eight…"**

"No. I want my first New Years kiss to be special."

**"Seven, Six, Five…"**

"Am I special enough?" I ask her

**"Four, Three, Two…"**

"We'll see" She says.

**"One. Hap-"**

I don't hear anything else because Spencer's lips are on mine. I kiss back and cup her face while she grabs my collar to bring me impossibly closer. We stay like that for a while until we need oxygen. I look into her eyes and give her a smile that she returns. She then looks at the sky and I notice that there are fireworks lighting up the dark sky. I look towards the country club and can faintly

see Madison with her arms wrapped around Caitlyn's neck.

I chuck at that. I knew something was going on with them. I guess Spencer saw them as well because she laughs next to me as well.

"Heather totally called it" She says "C'mon Lets go wish everyone a happy New Year."

The rest of the nigh is spent meeting the rest of Spencer's family. I throw in a little extra Davies Charm to get through to er grandmother. I also signed a couple of things and took some pictures with people. Over all it was fun because I had Spencer by my side.

**A couple hours later…**

I am on my daily morning run when I see a magazine stand. As I get closer I notice the picture on the front page. Its a picture of me and Spencer kissing with fireworks in the background. 'Best kiss of the year so far' is what is said on the top. In smaller letters it says 'Ashley Davies and her mystery girl share a cute New Years kiss'. You can't see Spencer's face but you can tell that it is me. I can't help but smile at the picture. We look really good together. I buy the magazine and make my way home.

Chapter 8 Done!

Thank You to anyone who has reviewed.

Review this one?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Sorry I know it took a while to update. hope this makes up for the long wait.**

**Once again thank you for anyone that has reviewed. **

**Jay aka Jordan:** Thank You! and yes I thought having a nice paula would be a nice change.

**mb168: **Thank You! I was hoping someone would like paula's reaction

**sweetlove14: **Thank You! I thought the magazine in the end would be cute

**Lena321:** I hope you didn't have to wait long

**Acurcuru: **Thank You! I'm glad you enjoy Ashley's storyline and the Caitlyn and Madison chemistry.

**idwalkthroughhell4u: **I'm glad you thought their New Years Eve kiss was cute.

**xxx-Over-the-storm-xxx: **Thank You! I love them together as well. I'm glad the waits are worth it.

**lilce1992:** Tyler and the other losers are jerks.

**Always-An-Eternity: **Thank You! I can't wait to write what happens next. After I actually think of something to write.

**gosai-girl: **I appreciate your honesty. I will keep updating

**FFFReviews:** I also wonder what the new year will bring. But I do guarantee a more kissing.

**Guest:** I'm glad you came upon this story. As you can tell I have written another chapter.

**xyepx:** Yep =P

**Spencer's POV**

"Mom I'm home!" I call out as I came back from cheerleading practice.

"In the kitchen!" She yells back

I walk over to the kitchen and see her reading a magazine. The one with Ashley and I in the cover.

"Mom seriously? Your reading that again?" i ask her

"I'm sorry it's not everyday my daughter is in the cover of a magazine with one of the biggest stars in Hollywood." she answers.

The morning the magazine came out Madison came over going crazy over it. I was kinda schooled myself but not as much as my mother when she saw it.

"By the way are you still going over to Ashley's house later?"

"Huh? Oh yeah which reminds me. I have to shower before I have to leave."

"Ok honey" I head upstairs to get ready.

After my shower I start to blow dry my hair. Today is the last day before school starts back up. Ashley is having a movie night at her house. There are still a few hours until Ashley has to come get me so I decide to take a little nap.

**Ashley's POV**

I make my way towards Spencer's house as Caitlyn makes her way up to Madison's house.

I knock on the door and wait for someone to answer the door. A couple minutes later Ms. Carlin opens the door. "Ashley! How are you? Come in."

I step into the house "Hi Mrs. Carlin. Is Spencer ready?" I ask

"She has been up in her room since she got here from practice. She should be ready by now. Why don't you go up and see"

"Ok thanks Mrs. Carlin." I say as I make my way towards the stairs.

"I have told you to call me Paula. Her room is the last door on the left." she tells me before I reach the top of the stairs. "Sorry, Paula" I say. I hear her squeal and I shake my head in amusement.

I reach the end of the hallway and look at the last door on the left. Its a simple white door that is slightly ajar. I knock softly and wait patiently. No one answers the door so i push it open a little. My heart melts at the sight before me. Spencer is cuddled up on her bed with her arms tightly wrapped around a cute stuffed grey wolf. Her face looks so peaceful and angelic. I quietly walk up next to her bed and snap a quick picture with my iPhone. I kneel down until my head is at level with hers. I then gently run my fingers through Spencer's soft hair. She stirs a little before her eyes slowly open to reveal my favorite pair of blue eyes. She blinks a little before she looks at me confused. "Ashley?"

"Hey" I reply

"What are you doing here? and why are you all sweaty?"

"I came to pick you up like we agreed. And I'm sweaty because I just came back from practice." I tell her.

"But you weren't supposed to pick me up until 6. and right now it's…" she glances at her nightstand "it's 6:13" she states. Then her eyes go wide and she sits up.

"Oh my gosh I Ashley I'm so sorry. I was so tired after cheer practice. I took a shower and just fell asleep." She rambled on.

"Spence, chill. It's alright." I say placing my hand over her mouth to silence her.

I let her go she just smiles shyly at me. "Ok let me get changed and then we can go." She tells me.

"Make sure to wear some comfy pjs" I tell her

"What? Why?" she asks

"Cuz it's a movie night. Everyone is required to wear pjs." I answer.

"Oh ok" she gets up and goes to her drawer then goes into her bathroom.

I take this opportunity to look around her room. I have never actually been in her room. Whenever we would hang out here, it would only be in the living room. Spencer's room is painted a baby blue. She has posters hanging on the walls. She has a laptop on her desk. Beside her desk, her winter break homework is neatly stacked. On the wall above that she has a little board with pictures on them. They are mostly family pictures. There are two other guys in the picture that I don't recognize. They all look extremely happy.

She also has a small bookshelf filled with books. I walk towards it and look at the tittles. The Harry Potter series, The Hunger Games series.

"Ok I'm all ready to go" I turn around and Spencer is wearing baby blue pajama bottoms with a loose white V-neck. She looks beyond cute.

"Ok get your coat and boots and we can leave."

She goes into her closet and comes out with her coat and puts it on.

I gently take her hand in mine and lead her downstairs. Once we reach the bottom the front door opens and Mr. Carlin walks in.

"Ashely, what a pleasure to see you."

"Likewise Sir" I reply

"You ladies are going out?"

"Yes we are going to my place for a movie night with some friends. If that's alright?"

"Of course, just have her back by 11. She has school tomorrow."

"Yes Sir"

"I've told you to call me Arthur"

"Sorry, Arthur"

"Alright you girls have fun. Ashley take care of my little girl."

"Dad" Spencer whines.

"Don't worry. I will. Mr. C" I reply.

We make our way outside and to my car. I open the passenger door for Spencer and she climbs on. Caitlyn and Madison come out of Madison's house a few seconds later. Caitlyn opens the door for Madison then we both get into the car. The drive to my place is quiet besides the radio in the background.

Once I pull into the driveway I look at Spencer.

"Girl you live here?" Madison asks.

"Yeah" I reply shrugging my shoulders.

I was still sweaty so I had to shower. I put on my own PJs. Red pajama bottoms and a loose black V-neck. Once I get into the living room with Kyla, Aiden, Madison, Heather, and Spencer, I notice Caitlyn is already down there with everyone else. She showers a lot faster than i do.

Aiden and Heather are playing a video game while Kyla watched from the couch. I could see Madison and Caitlyn talking in the kitchen. I guess Caitlyn is getting some answers from her.

_**Flashback**_

_**"So what happened with Madison?" I ask Caitlyn in the morning. I could tell she was hung over.**_

_**"What do you mean?" she asks rubbing her temples.**_

_**"You don't remember anything from last night do you?"**_

_**"Honestly I don't remember much of last night. All I remember is getting to the party and looking for Madison. I was able to sneak a couple of drinks from the kitchen and I drank them while I looked for her. The rest is kinda a blur" She tells me.**_

_**"Damn. Then I shouldn't be the one to tell you this."**_

_**"Wait tell me what happened?"**_

_**"This is really something you should talk to Madison about" I tell her**_

_**"But I'm not gonna see her until Sunday!"**_

_**"Then wait until then"**_

_**"Fine. just stop yelling, its making my head hurt."**_

_**I just laugh because I wasn't even yelling.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

I look around the room and i spot Spencer looking at one of the framed pictures hanging on the wall. It's the one where I am sitting on the beach watching the sunset. My dad took it while I wasn't looking. I go behind her and wrap my arms around her lifting her up and spinning around. She squeals from shock before laughing. I set her down and she turns to face me. I give her a lingering kiss on the cheek and hug her. She wraps her arms around my waist and I tighten my hold on her.

I pull back a little and look into her amazing blue eyes. "Hey" I whisper

"Hi" she whispers back. I smile at her and she gives me an adorable smile in return.

"Fuck! You totally cheated!" Aiden yells ruining our moment.

"Ha! your just mad cuz you just got your ass beat by a girl." Heather yells back

"Whatever." he huffs

I pull apart from Spencer but make shire her hand is still in mine.

"Alright lets go to the movie room and get everything set up." I tell everyone

After a battle of what movie to watch we decide on Fast Five. Mostly because Spencer and Madison have never seen it. It is also one of Heather's favorite movies.

Once the movie is over we decide to make some s'mores on my fireplace. It was really fun. Everyone was having a really good time roasting their marshmallows before they decided to watch another movie.

Spencer and I decided to stay back for a little while. We are cuddle up in a bundle of blankets near the fireplace. I have my arms wrapped around Spencer. I give her a kiss on her temple and she smiles at me. The light from the fireplace make her look even more beautiful. My eyes roam her face. from her stunning blue eyes, to her cute nose, to the cute dimple by her chin, and finally to her perfect lips that i have had the privilege of kissing. I smile at the thought of the the kisses I have shared with Spencer. Under the mistletoe, the dare from the party, the kiss cam at the basketball game, the New Years Kiss a couple of days ago. I frown thinking about all of this.

"What are you thinking about?" Spencer asks breaking me from my thoughts. Instead of answering, I cup her cheek and lean into her giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. I lean my forehead against hers and look into her eyes.

"I just realized I have never given you a real kiss before." I tell her. She tilts her head and looks at me confused so I explain further. " All of the previous ones have been influenced by something. "

She seems to think about it a little. Finally she looks me in the eyes and breaks the silence. "Does this mean I can say that this was my first kiss?" she asks.

"You have never kissed anyone before?" I ask gently.

"No… no one has ever liked me enough to kiss me" she says looking down.

I lift her head up with a finger and gaze into her eyes. "Then I am honored to have been your first kiss." I tell her honestly.

She smiles and I can't help but lean in to give her another kiss. Once our lips connect she wraps her arms around my neck while my own find their way to her hips. She deepens the kiss and I gently push her back until she is lying down with me hovering over her. I don't think I will ever get tired of kissing Spencer. After a while I pull back trying to get my breathing back to normal.

"Is this going to change tomorrow?" she asks. "Once we're back at school?"

"Do you want it to change?" i ask her as I sit up.

"No. I like being with you." she admits as she sits up as well.

"Then it won't change" I try to assure her. "Because I like being with you too."

"But there are going to be other girls wanting to go out with you. Or trying to figure out who your 'Mystery Girl' is." she rambles on. I really don't like seeing Spencer feel insecure about herself.

"Spencer listen to me. Those other girls won't matter because they are not you. I want you and only you." I tell her as I take off my necklace. Its a black chain with a black flame pendant.

"I don't have a promise ring so I will make this a promise necklace for you."

"Ashley you don't have to-" Spencer tries to protest but I cut her off.

"I know I don't have to but I want to. " I tell her. I start to tie it around her neck as she looks at me. "I promise you that neither the school's rivalry nor my fame will make me question myself about being with you. I really like you Spencer. I don't want you thinking that you have competition or that you are not good enough. This necklace means a lot to me. It's a custom made from England. There is no other necklace like this in the world. I got it when I was ten years old and I rarely take it off. It can never get damaged. It's like my good luck charm. Now, its yours."

"If it means so much to you, why are you giving it to me?" Spencer questions quietly looking at the pendant between her fingers.

"Because you mean more to me already. I have never met anyone like you and I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon. Like this necklace, you are one of a kind." I whisper.

Spencer looks back up to me and smiles before wrapping her hands around my neck giving me a bone crushing hug. "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." she whispers out. I pull back and see a tear running down her cheek.

I wipe it away with my thumb but I don't take my hand back. Instead I cup her face and bring it closer to mine. Our lips meet and like the other ones, this one is slow and filled with meaning. I pull back a little and rests our foreheads together. "Spencer will you be my girlfriend?" I ask her with my eyes still closed.

I don't receive an answer, Instead I feel soft lips on my own. Spencer breaks away too soon for my liking. "I would love to be your girlfriend"

I open my eyes and smile at her. she smiles back and we cuddle spend the next hour sitting by the fireplace cuddled next to each other, completely forgetting the movies we are supposed to be watching with the others.

Once it is time for Spencer to leave, I drive her home and walk her to her front door while Caitlyn walks Madison to her own front door.

"Do you want a ride to school tomorrow?" I ask her.

"Wont people recognize your car?"

"Not if I bring a different one" I answer

"In that case, I would love a ride to school."

"Great, then I'll pick you up in the morning" I tell her

"Sounds like a plan" she says stepping forward and giving me a hug which I return. Her arms are around my waist while mine are around her shoulders. She buries her face in my neck and I sigh contently. This is what I have been missing all my life.

"You're a really great hugger. Did you know that?" she mumbles into my neck.

I chuckle. "No I didn't know that"

"Well you are" she says stepping back ending our hug.

I take her hand in mine and am about to kiss her when I notice blond hair near the window.

"I think your mom is spying on us." I tell her. she rolls her eyes at her mother's actions.

I place a lingering kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight Spencer" i whisper

"Goodnight Ashley" she whispers back before going inside her house.

I wait until she closes the door before I make my way down to my car.

Caitlyn is already on the passenger seat.

"You know her mom was spying on you guys right?"

"yeah I know" I tell her.

We both sigh contently at the same time. I guess things went well between her and Madison. I will ask her about it tomorrow. Tonight all I can seem to think about is Spencer and how I can call her my girlfriend now.

When I get home I get ready for bed and just lay down for a while.

I get my phone and decide to go on twitter. After I read a couple of tweets I decide to post one myself.

_**"Life is so good right now :)"**_

**Chapter 9 done!**

**Once again sorry for the wait and thanks to anyone who has reviewed.**

**Review this one?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Once again, thanks to anyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm sorry this one took forever to write. My internet is crappy:(**

**victorial117: **Aww you reviewed just for me. You're sweet. Thank you! I'm sorry for making you wait a while for this update.

**xyepx: **Thank you!

**xxx-Over-the-storm-xxx: **Thank you! I's sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm glad you are enjoying the story:) ch 8

**lilce1992: **We shall find out in this chapter ch 8

**Ohsoclever1: **Thank You! I appreciate that you are enjoying this story. This is actually my first story ever. So reading reviews like yours gives me confidence to keep writing.

**mb 168:**Thank You! Don't worry there won't be another couple distracting all of the Spashley goodness!

**Jay aka Jordan:** Fast Five is definitely one of the best movies ever made. It's so badass!

**mb168 and Jay aka Jordan: **I would like to dedicate this chapter to you. You have reviewed **every single one** of my chapters and they always make me smile. Thank you! This one is for you guys!

P.S. I don't own anything besides the storyline.

P.S.S. This is just a story so I am allowed to make anything happen in my story.

**Spencer's POV**

It has been three weeks that Ashley and I have been together. Things have been goon and others have been bad. The good things are that Ashley has been amazing. My parents adore her, She also met my older brother Glen. He tried to be the protective brother but that didn't last long. All it took was a game of Black Ops for Glen to completely accept Ashley. That Davies Charm seems to work on everybody.

Unfortunately, it is getting harder and harder to keep our secret. People at school are questioning the 'mysterious car that drops me off every morning at school' and the 'the cute random gifts I find in my locker'. Ashley has not had an interview since the Ellen show but people are still trying to guess who Ashley's 'Mystery Girl' is. Magazines and television News cannot stop talking about it.

Right now Madison, Heather, and I were sitting on a table drinking out coffee on the second floor of the mall, watching movie magic. Ashley landed another movie and it was being filmed in Ohio so Ashley could still attend school and play basketball. The plan was that after school and on weekends she would work on the movie. Today was the fist day. They were shooting a mall scene and they decided to shoot it at the mall downtown. We all came to support Ashley and watch her acting skills. And I also needed more film for my camera.

The mall was crowded. I noticed there were a lot of kids from both North Shore and Lincoln High watching as well.

So they had only been shooting for about half an hour before all hell broke loose. One of the girls in the movie got mad and punched one of the crew members. She ended up getting fired right on the spot by the director.

The crowd of people watching were whispering to each other while the cast and crew of the movie were talking amongst themselves. The director was pissed. You could see how his face was red and there was a single vein popping out of his forehead as his assistant followed him to the director chair. Ashley was talking with the two other co-stars of the movie. They all looked worried. I looked once again to the director. He was slumped on his chair with a faraway look in his eyes, deep in thought. Then with new found confidence, he stood up and looked around him. It looked like he was searching for something in the crowd of people. Or someone.

He looked up and his eyes landed on mine and he immediately brightened. He came up to the second floor and walked towards our table, everyone watching in confusion.

"Hello my name is Jack. I'm the director of this movie." he introduced himself.

"I'm Spencer, thats Madison and Heather." i tell him.

"Mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead" Heather answers. He pulls up a chair and he sits facing me.

"Spencer, how would you like to be in my movie?"

_**Is this guy serious?**_

"I'm sorry?" i ask confused

"You would be perfect for this role. You have the innocence, the beauty, and the cute smile that makes everyone melt."

"I'm sorry but i really don't think I'm the one you are looking for. I don't even know how to act." i tell him.

He looks around and his eyes land on my KODAK shopping bag.

"Are you still in school?" he asks

"Yes, its my senior year" i answer.

"So right now is the time when you have to start thinking about your future and all that stuff right?"

"Yeah i guess"

"Have you given any thought on what you want to become when you are older?"

"What's with all the questions?" Madison asks him before i could reply

"Are you interested in any career with directing or anything to do with film?" he asks ignoring Madison's question

"Well, yeah" i admit

"If you accept this job for this movie, you could also work with the crew."

"what like an internship?" Madison asks.

"Yeah, like an internship." Jack confirms.

"Are you serious?" i ask in disbelief

"Completely. You do this job for me, and i will pay you, work out a schedule that you could work with, you could work with myself and any of the other crew members with the filming an directing as an intern. And if you prove to be good at it, I will write you a recommendation letter. As for the acting, i have a feeling you would be good at it."

"Wow" I'm speechless "Um can i have some time to think about it?"

"Sure. I have a couple of things i need to sort out right now but come down to the set when you have an answer." he tells me standing up from his chair. He then hands me a stage pass. "Here, this will get you past security." With that he walks off.

"Oh my god. Spence, he just handed you your future career." Madison says once he is out of earshot.

"Are you actually interested in film?" Heather asks curiously.

"Yes. It's a dream of mine to attend NYU." I tell her.

"Are you going to do it? You should do it. It would be great for you.

Madison tells me. Its true, it would be great for me. I could learn new things about filming, get a recommendation letter, and get into a good school. He also said he would pay me for being in the movie. I could put that in my college fund. Also he said we could work out a schedule. I wouldn't have to miss school or cheerleading practice. Ashley doesn't seem to have a hard time juggling school, basketball, and work. Oh my gosh, Ashley. What would she think about this?

As if reading my mind, Ashley shows up by our table with her two other co-stars.

"Hey girls. I'm Nikki Reed and this is Nina Dobrev and Ashley Davies" the girl introduced herself.

"We know who Ashley is." Madison states.

I kick he food under the table and give her a look that says, 'They don't know about Ashley's private life' She seems to understand because she tries to retrace her words.

"I mean... Uh, we have seen her, uh... in her other movies."

"Right..." So Jack told us about the offer. Are you gonna do it?" Nikki asks.

"I don't know. It would really help with my college plans."

"You know, Jack is really well respected in the Film industry. A recommendation letter form him is a guarantee into any film school in the country." Nina states.

"Yeah and the internship will definitely give you an advantage." Nikki adds.

That's true. I look towards Ashley to see if she has anything to add on to that.

"You should do what you want to do." she tells me.

"I think... I think i should call my parents." i say as i stand up. I leave the three celebrities to chat with Madison and Heather.

I called my mom and explained the situation to her. She was ecstatic that i was being given this opportunity. She encouraged me to do what i wanted and that she would support me with my decision. After i told her my decision i hung up and went back to the table.

"Can we go down to the set? i want to Jack."

We went down to the set and found Jack. They all left to give us some privacy.

"Spencer, have you thought about my offer?"

"Yes i have."

"And?..." he asks with a hopeful look on his face.

"I'll do it." i tell him

"YES!" he fist pumps the air.

"But..." i interrupt

"But?"

"We have to work out a schedule because i have school and cheerleading practice. Oh and my parents want to meet with you to talk about everything." i tell him

"That is no problem at all"

"Ok then. When do we start?"

I ask with a smile.

"Um, Do you have anything planned for the next couple of hours?"

"Nope"

"Well then we have to get you to make up and wardrobe, while I tell everyone the situation."

On set...

"Spencer we have decided to keep your first name for the movie, is that alright?"

"Yeah thats fine"

"Ok so your character is Spencer Johnson. She works at the coffee shop at the mall. In this scene, you are chatting with your friends but your boss calls you over to serve another customer. You turn around but you accidentally bump into Ashley Knight. We also decided to keep Ashley's first name.

"Wait, Ashley?"

"Yes, you will be playing her love interest in this movie. Is that a problem?" he asks genuinely concerned.

"No not at all" i reply

"Anyways you bump into her and almost fall over but she catches you by the waist. Make sure your eyes connect. Once they do, you have to act surprised because later on in the computer we are going to make her eyes change color."

"Ok i could do that. Do i have any lines?" i ask

"Just improvise when you are talking with your friends. After your boss calls you over you just have to say 'You guys are going to get me fired if you keep distracting me' you think you can do that?"

"Yeah i got it"

"Ok we will see how that goes. If we get that scene done soon, we will keep going."

"Ok"

"Alright places everybody!" he yells out to everybody.

I am taken to a table where i will be starting my scene.

_**I am going to be playing Ashley's love interest. This should be interesting.**_

"and... ACTION!"

**Alright that is all for this chapter. What would you all like to see next? More time in set? Or a couple of months into the making of the movie?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed.**

**Over 100! Keep them coming!**

**I don't really have time to reply back to anyone but next chapter I will.**

**Chapter 11 **

**Spencer's POV **

"Cut! That was great guys. Spencer, you're a natural. Do you think you could do more scenes?"

Ashley is still holding my waist and I am still looking into her eyes.

"Huh? Oh yeah, totally." I only hear the last bit of what Jack said.

"Alright. Ashley, Spencer stay in that position. We are going to start the next scene where we left off." Jack then starts discussing something with one of the camera men.

"So you decided to take him up on his offer?" Ashley says low enough so only I could hear.

"Yeah. It's a great experience, i will learn things about filming, and I get to be closer to you... Unless you didn't want me to do this..." i say with my head down.

"Spence look at me." i look up to Ashley's brown eyes. "I am glad you decided to do this. I know how much you want to get into a good college to pursue your career in filming. And I wouldn't want anyone else making this movie with me that isn't you." i blush and give her a smile, which she returns.

"Are we going to tell anyone about us?" I ask

"How about we have some fun with it?"

"What do mean?"

"How do you think people will react when they find out my 'mystery girl' and my new co-star are the same person. Unless you want to tell people?..." her voice trails off, not really certain about what my answer will be.

"No. Let's keep this between us. Besides, I like having you to myself without anyone knowing." i husk out the last part.

I feel her shiver slightly before she composes herself. "and it will give our schools time to adjust to the fact that we are working together." she tells me.

"True"

"Alright everyone, places. Lights, Camera, and... Action."

**Three Months Later... **

"Ashley please don't do this!" I pleaded

"I'm sorry Spencer, but it's for the best." she replies.

I feel tears start to form in my eyes but I can't let them out, not yet.

"How is it for the best if we are not together? After everything that you told me, after everything that I have told you. Did it mean nothing to you?"

"They meant everything to me." Ashley states grabbing my face between her hands. "That is why I have to let you go. You deserve better. I'm only going to hurt you." She lets me go and backs away a little.

Now is the time when I let the tears fall freely.

"Ashley, I don't deserve any one else." I step closer to Ashley and she visibly gulps. "You have taught me so much about myself. The only way you could hurt me is if you leave me. Which you won't because I can see it in your eyes, you can't live without me like I can't live without you." By now I am right in front of Ashley. Our foreheads barely touching.

"You are the only one for me. I-I love you." I whisper out the last part. Ashley visibly changes. Her eyes soften, her shoulders relax and she gives me a small smile. she wraps her hands around my waist and I lean into her. "Do you mean that?"

"With all my heart." I answer. She then leans forward and brings our lips together. It is very gentle and sweet. She breaks the kiss and rests her forehead against mine with her eyes still closed.

"Spencer… I just… this is so hard. There are so many things you don't know about me." she whispers out.

"Then tell me. You can trust me"

She opens here eyes and they lock with mine.

"And Cut! Perfect! Good job everybody" Jack yells through the megaphone.

Ashley and I break away from each other. I can't believe I just shot the last scene of a movie. I never would have thought I would be starring in one. Let alone with my girlfriend. Speaking of my girlfriend, she is currently being taken to hair and make up. She has to shoot another scene today but it will be the last for the movie.

'Spencer you can get changed out of those clothes now. We need your help with the next scene." Jack tells me. I nod in understanding and start moving my feet.

True to his word, Jack let me work as an intern on set. apparently I was very talented because after a while, he started asking for my assistance more often. He always compliments me about my film skills and my acting skills.

The rest of the day is a blur. After the last scene was shot, there was a party at a hotel. Ashley and I left early because everyone started drinking. We really didn't mind. We wanted to get to our hotel room and sleep. Things with Ashley have been Amazing. I don't really see her much because we are so busy with school and practices and working on the movie. But when I do see her… she is very sweet. Everyone sees her as a badass and rebel but I get to see the soft side of her. Like at school, I don't know how she does it, she manages to sneak little gifts in my locker between my classes.

People at school are starting to warm up to the idea of Ashley and I being in a movie together. At first people called me a trait because of it. but then Madison threatened the entire student body and now they are more accepting about it. I'm just worried about how they will react when they find out we are actually together. The day after tomorrow, we have an interview with Jimmy Kimmel. The entire cast will be there and we will be talking about the movie. It will be my first interview ever. I'm kind of excited about it.

By now, We have arrived at the hotel. It's spring break so Madison and Heather couldn't come. Their families went on vacation but Caitlyn came.

There is a note on the table.

**Guys, I went out for some fun,**

**Don't know when I will be back but I have my phone with me. So call me if anything happens.**

**-Caitlyn**

"She is going to have a hangover in the morning, I just know it." Ashley says.

I chuckle and face Ashley.

"Hey do you want to watch a movie?" I ask her.

"Sure, let me just change out of these clothes."

"yeah I think I'll do the same."

Five minutes later I am making popcorn while Ashley picks out a movie to watch. She settles for a Horror movie. I spend the next hour and 20 minutes with my head buried in Ashley's shoulder.

"Ok Spencer, It's over."

"No fair, you totally picked that movie on purpose." I accuse her.

"Fine, i did. But I wanted you to be close to me." she says as she wraps her arms around me as I bury my face into her neck.

"You're lucky i like being close to you, or else you would have been in trouble." I mumble into her neck. I feel her laugh.

After a few moments I look up at her eyes. I never get tired of looking at her beautiful eyes. I lean in and she meets me halfway. I also never get tired of feeling her lips on mine. They just fit together perfectly. We pull away after a while. I rest my head on her shoulder. Ashley takes my hand and places it on her chest, right over her heart.

"This is what you do to me Spencer" she says. I feel her heard beating at a fast pace. I can't help but smile at the effect I have on her.

"I intertwine our fingers and bring our joined hands up to kiss the back of her hand.

She smiles at me and gently kisses my cheek.

We stay on the couch cuddled up for a few more minutes.

I start to doze off.

"C'mon Spencer. Let's get you to bed."

"don't wanna move." I mumble buying myself deep into Ashley. "too comfy"

I faintly hear Ashley breath out "Too cute" before I feel her kiss the side of my head.

"This couch can't be that comfy to sleep on."She points out.

"don't care, wanna be with you" i manage to say fighting to stay awake.

I feel Ashley move around before the blanket that was covering us slips off.

In an attempt to get warmer, I grab a fistful of Ashley's shirt and bring myself impossibly closer to her. My eyes open slightly and I notice she is actually carrying me to my room.

She settles me down on the bed and tucks me in.

"Goodnight Spence," she whispers and kisses my forehead.

Before she has a chance to leave, I reach out and grab her hand. "Ash?"

"yeah Spence?"

"Stay" i whisper out. I open my eyes to find her thinking whether she should stay or not.

"Please? Monsters might get me" She smiles at this.

"Sure Spence."

She gets on the bed and I shuffle closer to her. Once again I grab a fistful of her shirt and bring our bodies closer. I feel Ashley wrap her arm around my waist and I sigh contently before drifting off.

"I love you"

i faintly hear those three words. I don't know if I was imagining it v=because of my tired state, or if one of us actually said it. I don't dwell on it much because i fall into a deep sleep.

**Sorry that is all guys. This was mostly a filler chapter. Next chapter will be a the Jimmy Kimmel interview and a fun day at the beach.**

**Let me know what you all think by dropping off a review.**

**Also, check out my other stories if you are interested in reading more of my work.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry it took so long to update. I have been working on my other stories and enjoying summer while it lasts. thought I can't wait until winter!**

**Thank you to anyone that reviewed. **

**heroicintentions: **thank you! hope you didn't have to wait long for this chapter.

**xxx-Over-the-storm-xxx:** You might have to wait a while before they finally tell people they are together.

**momo0424: **They are extremely cute together.

**YouOutaKnow: **Don't worry, the schools won't be that hard to win over.

**lexi10290:** Thank you!

**Jay aka Jordan: **Thank you!

**mb168: **Thank you!

**caramelsweetnezz99: **You will find out who said 'I love you' in this chapter.

**FFReviews: **I agree. But remember, they don't spend that much time with each other due to the fact that they have school and cheer/basketball practice and working in the movie.

**MackMoney: **They will get to that stage.

**Ohsoclever1:** Thank you for your review. it really means a lot. Your review made me smile.

**Oh and anyone who reads my other stories, you will know what the movie is talking about.**

**I don't own anything**

**Chapter 12**

**Spencer's POV**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and coffee. I wash up before I go to the kitchen. Once I'm there I'm met by the sight of Ashley flipping s pancake like a true chef. "Morning beautiful." she says without turning around.

"Morning" I walk up to her and kiss her cheek.

"I made breakfast" she says motioning at the table. I turn and see three plates with a stack of pancakes on them, a plate of french toast, and cut up fruits.

"I still don't get how you can eat this much in the mornings"

"It comes with the athletes body" she says smugly gesturing to her body.

"and the arrogant attitude" I add jokingly.

"Hey! I am not arrogant."

"Your right, just conceited."

"What! I don't just think of myself all the time. I thought of you when I was making this breakfast. That's why I make the pancakes chocolate chip"

"Aww. you thought of me." I peck her cheek "You're right, you are not arrogant or conceited. You are incredibly sweet, thoughtful, beautiful, and the best girlfriend ever." I finish it off by giving Ashley a kiss on the lips. I pull back shortly after and look her in the eyes.

"Thank you."

"For the pancakes?"

"For everything" I whisper as I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her in for a hug. She buries her face in my neck and places a gentle kiss there.

"Spence, i don't really say this often to other people but... I lo-"

Suddenly the door slams open and Caitlyn stumbles in.

"Ah fuck. I probably shouldn't have done that." she says holding her head in pain. I chuckle while I untangle myself from Ashley. "Tell me later" I say and kiss her cheek.

I serve Caitlyn a cup of coffee and hand it to her while she sits at the table.

"Thanks Spence"

"What did you do last night?" Ashley asks her.

"I went out to a club, had a couple of drinks, met this hot FBI agent but the rest is sort of a blur. I just woke up next to her naked body and bolted right out of there."

"Was she hot?' Ashley asked. I rolled my eyes. This is how Ashley acts when Caitlyn is around. They have their own way of talking to each other. They make fun of each other a lot and pick on each other but it is all out of love. They have such a strong friendship, nothing can break it. So when Ashley talks like this with Caitlyn, it doesn't bother me.

"Very" Caitlyn replied and high-fived Ashley making a loud noise. "Ah fuck. No high fives until this headache is gone. I got some aspirin on my way here. It hasn't taken affect yet."

We start to eat our breakfast at the table.

"How did you even manage to drink at a club? You're underage." I state.

"There is this lovely thing called a fake I.D." she tells me.

"You have a fake I.D.?"

"Yeah, everyone's got one" she says like its the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do you have one?" I ask Ashley.

"Uh... yeah?" she says a little uncertainly.

"What!?"

"But I-I barely use it anymore. I never go out to clubs like I used to." she tries to explain.

"It's true, ever since you showed up, she hasn't gone out as much." Caitlyn says immediately defending Ashley.

"Whoa, chill out. I'm not mad that you guys have one." I tell them.

"Your not?'

"No. But I am kinda mad that you guys never invite me to go out with you guys."

'No offense, but you're too innocent to take to a club." Caitlyn says.

"Hey! I can let loose if I really wanted to." I say defensively.

"Alright how about this, we get you a fake I.D. and take you out to a club when we get back to Ohio." Caitlyn says.

"Ok" I say happily.

"Spence are you sure about this?" Ashely asks with concern.

"Absolutely."

"Ok..." she is still uncertain of it but lets it go for now.

"Sp what are we doing today?" I ask.

"I'm going out clubbing"

Both Ashley and I look at her.

"What?" she asks

"Are you serious? you just went out last night." I state.

"So? I'm young and single. I have the right to go clubbing."

"Seroiusly Caitlyn, I get that you don't do relationships and all of that but do you really have to go out every night?" I ask exasperatedly.

"Yes." she answers taking a bite of toast.

"How about we let Cait do her thing and we just chill in here, watch a couple of movies, order take-out?" Ashley offers.

A whole day to cuddle with Ashley? Now way am I going to say no to that. "Ok" i agree.

**XXX**

"Spence the food is here." Ashely calls to me from the kitchen while I set up the first movie we will be watching.

"Ok just bring it out here. The movie is all set up." I tell her

A few moments later our food is set up on the table in front of the T.V.

"What are we watching?" Ashley asks.

"The Hunger Games" I reply.

"Oh I love that movie!" She says excitedly.

"The books were great" I tell her.

"I never read them, I just watch the movies."

We dig into our food while the movies starts. A few moments into the movie, I look towards Ashley. She seems to be having some trouble with her chop sticks.

"Need some help there Ash?"

"Nah, I've got it." After a few more failed attempts, she gets up and comes back with a fork.

"You know you can do a lot of things. Pick locks, you do your own stunts on movies, play the guitar and piano, but you can't use chop sticks?" I ask amused.

"It's more complicated than that. I never spent hours practicing how to use them like I did with all of that other stuff you mentioned." she grumbled out.

"Aww" I scoot closer to her and replace her fork with her chop-sticks. I gently take her fingers and move them so she is holding them properly. I guide her hand to her food and together we pick up some food. I turn my head to face Ashley and she looks so cute right now. She has a look of pure concentration with her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth.

"i got it" she exclaims holding up a piece of chicken.

I laugh "yes you did" She beams at me and holds up the chicken for me to eat. I lean forward and take the chicken. Ashley is happily eating her food with the chop sticks now. Smiling every time she successfully picks up food.

When we finish eating, Ashley sits back and spreads her legs out on the couch. I'm still sitting until she grabs me by the waist and pulls me up against her. I relax and lean into her.

For the next hours we are just laying on the couch watching movies. We are in the middle of _**The Dark Knight**_ when Ashley speaks up.

"Spence?"

"hmm"

"I-I love you"

I turn my head to look at her. I am completely speechless.

"I know it might be a bit too early but you're just so different from everyone else. With everything that is going to happen tomorrow, I just wanted to make sure you knew how I felt. I don't expect you to say it back. I just... I had to let you know."

I just stare at her with wide eyes.

"Spence?"

I am too shocked to say anything.

"Spencer?"

She just said she loves me.

"Spencer please say something."

I look into her eyes and see the fear and panic behind them.

"Shit i think I just broke you. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Now you're gonna freak out and break up with me and-" I silence her by kissing her. She is shocked at first but she relaxes and starts to kiss me back.

I pull away and press our foreheads together.

"I love you too" I whisper.

We spend the rest of the night cuddling and watching more movies.

When we are both laying down on the bed, a thought pops into my head.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean earlier? You said 'With everything thats going to happen tomorrow...' What did you mean?"

"Tomorrow, you're going to make your first public appearance. No one has ever seen you properly. On the show tomorrow, your life is going to change. Everyone will know who you are, they will want to know you're every move, and there will be a never-ending line of people that will want to date you. People will lie to you, say things to you, and do everything they can to bring you down. I just wanted to let you know how I feel today so that you will know that, no matter how crazy your life will get after tomorrow, I will always be here for you and everything that is between us is true." By the time she is finished talking, I have tears in my eyes.

I can't find words strong enough to express the emotions I am feeling. Instead I engulf her in a hug and let a few more tears escape. Once I have calmed myself, I place a kiss on her cheek and whisper "Thank you" against her cheek.

**The next day...**

We are all backstage of the Jimmy Kimmel Studio waiting to be introduced.

"Today we have a very special show for you all. The cast of the upcoming movie, **_Life by Storm_**, will be here with us tonight. " Jimmy says as the audience erupts in cheers. "But first here is a little preview of the movie that comes out in July."

The preview starts to play but I am too nervous to watch it. Yesterday was a relaxing day and it took my mind off of this interview. But now that its actually happening, I can't calm the butterflies in my stomach.

"Hey are you ready for this?" I turn and see Ashley looking at me with concerned eyes. She is wearing black skinny jeans, a white graphic tee, and a black leather jacket over it. Typical Ashley Davies style.

I decided to wear a silver dress and put my hair up. I matched the dress to the heels that i have on.

"Not really" I tell her truthfully. "What if I make a fool out of myself?"

"You won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're Spencer fucking Carlin. A little audience isn't enough to scare you. Plus I'll be right next to you." Just knowing that Ashley will be by my side was enough to calm me down.

"Thank you" I say giving her a hug.

"You're gonna be great." She mumbles into my hair while hugging me back.

"Aliright so our first guests are the three leading ladies in the movie. Please welcome Nikki Reed, Nina Dobrev, and Ashley Davies!"

"I have to go but when you get out there just be yourself. Everyone will love you. I already do" She gives me a lingering kiss on my cheek before running to the stage.

I smile and I take a seat on the couch and watch the interview through the television.

_**Ashley, Nikki, and Nina take seat on the couch that is provided.**_

_**"hello, Welcome" Jimmy says once the audience has calmed down.**_

_**"Hey" the all chorus together.**_

_**"Alright lets start with the movie. Whats it about?" He asks**_

_**The three girls look at each other trying to decide who will speak first. Eventually they decide that Nina will talk about the movie.**_

_**" 'Life by Storm' is about three girls that move into a new town in Texas. They are being hunted down by people that want to get rid of them because of the powers they have."**_

_**"I understand that they get these powers through lightning?"**_

_**"That's right, they get struck by lightning and inherit these powers though them."**_

_**"And what are each of your powers"**_

_**"Well, my character can control fire" Nikki says**_

_**"Mine can control water" Nina replies**_

_**"And mine can control electricity." Ashley says**_

_**"And all three of you find love in this town?"**_

_**"Yes"**_

_**"I think we should bring out the guys that play Nikki and Nina's on screen love interest. David and Mark."**_

_**The crowd cheers again and the two guys enter the stage. They explain their roles on the movie and talk about their experience working on the movie. After talking to them for a while about their lives, Jimmy introduces the Director/Writer of the movie. Jack takes a seat on the other couch along with David and Mark.**_

_**"Jack. How happy are you with the cast you gathered for the movie?"**_

_**"You know, I don't think it could have been any more perfect." The audience claps and let him continue speaking. "I mean, it's so great to have a young, good-looking cast with great talent. They definitely make this movie work."**_

_**They talk about the success his other movies have had and his personal life before he introduces me.**_

_**"Tell me about Spencer Carlin."**_

_**I hold my breath because I'm not sure what they will say about me.**_

_**"Oh my gosh she is so cute" Nikki says**_

_**"She is a total sweetheart."**__**Nina adds.**_

_**"Adorable" David says.**_

_**"You guys make her sound like a little kid" Jimmy says.**_

_**The crowd laughs at his joke.**_

_**"Well its just... you have to get to know her to know what we're talking about." Nikki explains.**_

_**"Yeah, her personality is extremely cute and you just can't help but love her right away." Nina explains.**_

_**"Well we have only caught glimpses of her through the previews so I say we bring her out here. Ladies and Gentleman, Spencer Carlin."**_

I walk towards the stage and once I step out into the stage, the cheers get louder. As I'm walking I notice the promotion pictures of Ashley and I on the big screen. Ashley and I had spent the entire photo shoot together joking around and having fun.

I walk up to greet Jimmy and the rest of the cast. It's only then that I notice that there is no available seats for me.

"Ah, where do I sit?" I ask. The audience lets out an aww.

Ashley takes my hand and pulls me to sit on her lap. There are wolf whistles and people cheering even more.

I look at her and smile my thanks. We are both seated so that I am leaning back against Ashley and sitting on her lap. She has one arm on my waist and the other on the couch arm rest.

"Hello Spencer. Are you comfortable?" Jimmy asks.

"Very" i reply.

"This was your first acting job right?"

"Yes"

"So tell us, how was it working with this cast."

"It was wonderful. They are all really great. They gave me tips and advice. It really helped me out" I say.

"Now Jack, why her?" Jimmy asks him

"Well have you seen her? This girl is beautiful. I just saw her and said 'I have to have this girl in my movie.'" he answers. "Then when she got in front of the camera, she blew my mind. She is a natural in front of a camera."

"Its true, that's why I hated working with her on the fighting scenes." Nikki says.

"Spencer what were you doing in the fighting scenes?"Jimmy scolded jokingly.

"i wouldn't do anything." I say defensively.

the crowd laughs so I keep talking.

"On the fighting scene, there is a part where Nikki had to swing a bat at me." I explain "She would swing and I would pretend to be impacted by it. But she would ruin the takes because she would get out of character and be like 'Oh my god Spencer are you ok?'"

the audience laughs again.

"Her acting is just that good" she states.

"How many times did you have to do that scene?" Ashely asks.

"Like 5 times" Nikki says.

"It was 17" Jack corrects.

The audience busts into laughter while Nikki and Jack continue their playful banter.

"Ashley how was it working with Spencer in this movie. I can tell yo guys are close." he says gesturing to us obviously talking about the fact that I am sitting on Ashley's lap.

I blush while Ashley answers the question. "It was great, she is extremely talented." I look at her and smile.

"Jack why did you decide to use both of their real first names in the movie?"

"Their names just go together. It's perfect." he answers with a knowing glint in his eye.

"Spencer are you seeing someone?" Jimmy asks.

I know for a fact that I'm blushing so I look at the ground while the room goes silent. I lift my head back up and answer. "Yes I am in a relationship."

"Any chance you can tell us who it is?"

"Not really. Sorry."

"Hmm you teenagers are mysterious" he says "And speaking of mysteries, Ashley how are things between you and you 'Mystery Girl'?"

"They are great" she replies.

"You know people have been going crazy trying to figure out who it is."

"Yeah, according to a magazine, I'm going out with Candace Accola?" she says

"So its not her?" he asks for clarification.

"No"

"What about the other guesses?" he asks

"I haven't heard of the other guesses. You want to tell me who they are?"

"Sure. We actually prepared a little slideshow with the different women people seem to think you are going out with." The entire cast laughs at how prepared they were to question Ashley.

"First one is Ashley Benson from Pretty Little Liars." A picture of Ashley Benson comes up on the screen.

"I have never met her before." Ashley declares.

"Ok. Next is Diana Agron from Glee"

"She's hot for like a thirty-year old, but no" The crowd and cast busts into laughter.

"Taylor Swift."

"I'm flattered you think I would be able to date her but no. It's not her."

"Oh this one is Candice Accola but you already said it wasn't her so lets move to the next one.

"Ok How about Claire Holt also from The Vampire Diaries?"

"Jeez how many of my co-stars are you dating?" Nina yells mocking anger. We all laugh.

"Her accent is very attractive but I haven't met her either." Ashley explains once she has stopped laughing.

"Well thats a bummer" Jimmy says mocking disappointment.

"Ashley just tell us who this 'Mystery Girl' is." Nina says

"Yeah I want to know too" Mark adds

The audience starts to encourage her to say who it is.

When she opens her mouth to speak, the room quiets down.

"You guys really want to know?"

"Yeah" the combination of the audience plus the rest of the cast makes the simple word explode through the room

"I am going out with..." She pretends to look around the room trying to find a way out. "Um... Spencer Carlin!" she says while wrapping her arms around me more securely. I laugh and so does the rest of the room.

Ashley and I planned this whole thing. We agreed to say it in a way that sounded like we are joking so people wouldn't think we were serious. looks like our planned works.

"Alright fine Ashley, don't tell us who it is." Jimmy says

Little do they know, we just did.

**Chapter 12. Done!**

**Reviews would be lovely. I promise I won't take long to update the next chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't know if anyone is still interested in this story but I am going to finish it. My New years resolution was to finish all of the stories I have started. And trust me, I still have a lot planned out for this story. Please be patient with me. I have other stories to keep up with as well. **

**I don't own anything.**

**Now for the long-awaited chapter.**

* * *

After the show I took Spencer out on a walk in the beach.

We were just walking and holding hands. It was getting cold so I gave her my leather jacket to warm her up. She was still wearing the dress she wore to the show.

After an hour of aimlessly walking, I suggest we go back to the hotel.

Once we are there we change out of our clothes. We went down to the lobby and waited for some of my friends. I hadn't seen them in a long time and Spencer wanted to meet them so I invited them over to hang out.

The first one to get here was Dianna Agron. I met her a couple of years ago when Glee was first staring off. She is an extremely fun person to be with. Not to mention attractive. I tried to hit on her the first time I met her. She politely rejected me but we formed a strong friendship after that.

"Ashley!" She squealed and ran towards me to engulf me in a hug. "I just saw your interview on Jimmy Kimmel." She slapped my arm. "I am not thirty!"

I laughed. We pulled apart and introduced Dianna and Spencer.

"Di, this is my girlfriend Spencer Carlin."

She gasped and looked at me. "So what you said in the interview was true?"

"Yep" I confirm.

She gives Spencer a hug in greeting. "Hi, It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Spencer responds.

Just then, Demi Lovato comes up to us. "hey guys." she greeted. She gave everyone a hug in greeting. We talked for a bit before I decided to put my plan into action.

"Spence, why don't you take them upstairs to our room while I go get some food?"

"Sure."

"Do you want me to come and help?" Dianna asked.

"No its fine. I got it. Just head on up and I will be with you guys in a little while."

"OK"

I placed a kiss on Spencer's cheek before I left.

I went out of the hotel and walked a couple of streets over to a restaurant where I met my other guests.

"Ashley!" I recognize that voice anywhere. It was my friend Lea Michele. I met her when I met Dianna. Turns our they were dating which is why I got turned down by Dianna. No one knows they are dating besides a couple of their close friends.

"Hey Lea" I hug her tightly before hugging Selena Gomez which was standing right next to her.

"hey Selena."

"Hey Ashley."

"So where is your girlfriend? I have been dying to meet her." Lea asked impatiently. she got on her tip toes to try to look over my shoulder.

"She is back at the hotel. Would it be too much to ask to walk there and hang out there?" I asked hoping they wouldn't get mad.

"Not at all" Selena replied.

After we got our food order we left the restaurant.

"That is a lot of food you know." Lea points out.

"I know."

We walk for a while before we see a Glee poster with Dianna on it. Lea sighs.

I wrap an arm around her shoulder. "You miss her don't you?" I ask her.

"Yeah. I haven't seen her in a couple of months because she is filming a movie in New York but we call each other everyday. We start shooting Glee in two weeks so she will be here then but she will fly back to New York again once her scenes are shot."

"What about you Sel? How are you and Demi?" Lea asked.

"I haven't seen her since she was on the Ellen show with Ashley." she replied. "I had to work on my show and she was on tour."

"Aww. When is she done touring?" Lea asked.

"In two months."

"Aww don't worry guys. You will see them faster than you think."

"I hope you're right." Selena said.

"Yeah. I miss her like crazy." Lea added.

I tried my hardest to hide my smile.

I had planned this whole thing out. Demi was taking a week-long break from her tour. She wanted my help with some new songs. I asked her to fly out here instead of at Ohio because I was spending my spring break here. Of course Demi told Selena that she was going to be working with me but Selena assumed that we were going to work in Ohio. Selena was visiting some family in Texas but called into work so she flew in today without having the chance to tell Demi.

Lea flew in this afternoon from visiting her close friend Cory Monteith in Canada to record some songs for Glee. Dianna was called last minute to start recording her songs early for Glee. Because of their busy schedules, they also haven't been able to get in touch with each other so far.

So, neither person knows their loved one is in the same city.

Me being me, i had to surprise everyone. Not even Spencer knew of my plan.

Now we are at the door to the hotel room. I open the door and motion for Selena and Lea to enter first.

"I'm back" I call out after I put the bags of food in the kitchen.

"We're in the living room." Spencer replies.

"We?" Lea mouths at me.

I shrug and lead them to the living room.

"Ashley, I am proud of you. Spencer is perfect." Dianna asks turning to look at me. She's shocked when she sees Lea. "Lea" she breaths out then breaks into a giant smile. She jumps over the couch and takes Lea into her arms. Lea returns the embrace whole-heartedly after getting over her own shock. They clutch at each other, neither planning on letting go any time soon.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Canada?" Di asks while her face is still buried in Lea's neck.

"They called me to records some songs. I thought you weren't coming for another two weeks." Leas says as she pulls back to look at Dianna's face.

"They also asked me to record some songs. But I don't record until morning. I just landed two hours ago." she explains.

"I love you." Lea says looking into Dianna's eyes.

"I love you too" Dianna says right before she brings their lips together in a long-awaited kiss.

Selena isn't paying attention to them though. She walks over to where Demi is sitting in shock and places both of her hands on either side of Demi's face. She sweeps in and places a kiss on Demi's lips. After a couple of seconds she pulls back and they rest their foreheads together with their eyes still closed.

"I missed you." Selena says.

"I missed you so much." Demi replies wrapping her arms around Selena's waist and pulling her to sit on her lap with their foreheads still touching.

"I thought you were going to be in Ohio working on your new songs?"

"Ashley told me she was spending her spring break here so I came here instead. I thought you were in Texas?" Demi asked.

"They called me to work early." Selena explained.

They finally opened their eyes.

"I love you Selena."

"I love you too Demi."

I watched both couples with a proud smile on my face. Seeing their reactions to seeing each other was totally worth it. You can tell just by watching their reactions just how in love they are.

I feel lips on my cheek and look at Spencer.

"You are amazing." She tells me.

"I know, but it's good to hear it every once in a while."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm serious though. You did all of this for your best friends. You care a lot about them."

"The're like family. I would do anything for them to make them happy. Just like I would do anything for you."

"I love you" she says.

"I love you too Spencer Carlin." I kiss her forehead and she gently kisses my lips.

**If anyone is still reading this, please review. Let me know how much you hate me for making you wait for so long for an update.**


End file.
